


Amazing Grace

by Lady_Rosenkreuz



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ancient History, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rosenkreuz/pseuds/Lady_Rosenkreuz
Summary: After an exhausting Summits Meeting chaired by Germany and hosted by England, Antonio and his friends decided to spend some time in the UK before flying back home for Christmas.All his life, his very existence was influenced by his people and his leaders. A human country with no human identity, he once quoted before. Most of his decisions, if not all the significant ones, were for the benefit of his people, not himself.Some, like flirting and sleeping with women, won't necessarily get in the way of his duties as a nation, and so he allowed himself that luxury. Centuries of curiosity built, wondering what it would be like to truly live as a human. He saw the opportunity upon meeting you. Despite his better judgement, you became friends.Could your friendship be the missing piece in his life as a human nation, or will he have to choose between his duties to his country or himself as Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo?Only one way to find out.





	1. The Voice in the Church

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story that I wrote five years ago. Yes, you read right. 
> 
> Chapter 1 and 2 were written 5 years ago. Chapter 3 onwards would show a very different style of writing and tone of the story. Please keep this in mind as you read.
> 
> You can find my other stories in my affiliations below:
> 
> Website: fanfiction  
> Username: ladyrosenkreuz  
> Link: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1482283/
> 
> Website: lunaescence  
> Username: Candy-Rain  
> Link: https://www.lunaescence.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=4197

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the 2 chapters that were made 5 years ago. I know that my style of writing has changed significantly. I do ask that you give this story a chance, and I hope you won't be disappointed with the different tone and style of the third chapter onwards. Thank you!

**AMAZING GRACE**

* * *

Spain never found the need to fall in love. That's when he met you, Maria. Only then did he believe that there truly existed an Amazing Grace.

* * *

**Title:** Amazing Grace

**Chapter: 1**

**Characters:** Spain, The Bad Touch Trio, You/Maria, World

 **Pairing:** Spain x You/Reader/Maria

 **Rating:** M – (rating would change depending on the chapter)

 **Warning:** Swearing (warnings would change depending on the chapter), Adult Situations

 **Summary:** After an exhausting Summits Meeting chaired by Germany and hosted by England, Antonio and his friends decided to unwind in a near-by bar in London. Christmas time was coming and the Spaniard knew it was going to be another holiday celebrated in the same routine that he personally grew to love and not tire from. The Bad Touch Trio decided that they wanted to celebrate Christmas differently for once. He never thought that at that agreement, the change was going to start. Although the lack of change did not bother him much, he realised that despite having lived for centuries in a lifestyle that any immortal man would have enjoyed, he never witnessed a miracle. It was then that he met you, Maria, that he found the true meaning of Amazing Grace.

 ** _IMPORTANT NOTE:_** _PLEASE REMEMBER that I am using English/UK English... and NOT American English. You might be able to notice with certain spellings such as the use of 's' instead of 'z' when I spell words such as: realise._ Also, please keep in mind that the existence of the countries in human form is kept top secret. This would be applicable to majority of my stories. So somehow, it is in an alternate universe compared to the original Hetalia. Also, if you have not read my one shot, 'Behind Genesis', you must read it NOW if you plan on reading my other Hetalia fics. That one shot is very very, I cannot stress it enough, VERY important in understanding my Hetalia fics. It's only about a thousand words, it's not as long as this one don't worry.

* * *

*IMPORTANT: Listen to THE CELTIC WOMAN's version of Amazing Grace while reading this. Well this fic is quite long, so maybe put it in repeat until you finish? :P

* * *

"A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever"

**~ Dave Matthews Band**

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had seen it all. Despite his youthful appearance and personality, he was one of the very few nations who held more wisdom than most of the personified countries. He had sailed across the seas as a pirate, a conquistador, and even as a man enjoying a holiday or two in the vast ocean. He had walked on so many lands, treaded so many planes, and even climbed many mountains and hills. He witnessed the birth of his colonies, and the day they became independent from him. He had seen both the start of war and the gruesome aftermath. He lost many good men and gained new more. He gained new enemies but he also gained new allies.

Yes... he had seen it all but not once did he ever experience falling in love. He found it completely unnecessary to experience himself. He, in fact, knew the consequences of doing so. He had seen the way his people fell in and out of it. He had seen his fellow immortals succumbed to its enticing calls. He had seen how love made a person better, and worse. He knew that despite being the embodiment of a country of passion and romance, he was not all that willing to be engulfed by the emotion and have his heart broken in the end.

One of his best friends, Francis, was once head over heels with a woman named Jeanne. He never saw the Frenchman happier than when he was with the woman. He was always smiling, laughing, and he had that twinkle in his eyes whenever he saw, thought about, and talked about her. The smile never left the Frenchman's face and he found it quite heart warming to see his friend in such state, then came the day of her death. Antonio could still remember the look in Francis' eyes. He was emotionless, he was empty, and good enough as dead. He was the absolute opposite of the man the Spaniard came to know since his acquaintances with Jeanne. Both Antonio and Gilbert could not recognise their friend that day.

Falling in love with a human was certainly the worst, if not the most unfortunate, fate for a country like him to be in particular. He remembered Francis once told him... that despite the short amount of years he was with Jeanne, he had never felt happier in all his existence. In fact, he even claimed that the he was more than willing to sacrifice his immortality if it meant growing old with Jeanne.

This statement baffled him up to this very day. He knew he understood the concepts of falling in love. Living for centuries or even millennia, he would have been a fool if he didn't. Despite all this, Antonio never wanted to experience the eternal heart break. Despite the fact that Francis was a flirt even after a few centuries of Jeanne's death, the Spaniard and even the Prussian knew that deep down their friend was still madly in love with the woman. Perhaps, this act of his was a facade to hide the heartbreak that never gave him peace.

Antonio, in comparison, was content with flirting around with women. He experienced one or a few night stands with them, but not once did becoming serious with someone ever crossed his mind. Yes, he liked his lifestyle. No emotional baggage, no commitment to anyone besides his job and the care of his hacienda. He could even go as far as to say that his only love would be his ripe cherry tomatoes, and none of the nations or humans would question it, knowing that it was only typical of the Spaniard.

To this day, Antonio kept his lifestyle and he was far more than content. Today, he was at a bar with the other nations, enjoying a few drinks right after the conference that Germany permanently chaired. No one had complaints though, after the shenanigans that started it all. America suggested a giant hero, probably due to his hero complex. Japan did not seem to have any opinion at all and just went along with what the powerful nation said. Switzerland, however, wasn't too happy and threatened the Asian nation to man up or be beaten with his peace prize. Chuckling at the thought, Antonio continued to reminisce what happened a few months ago.

England was sipping his tea, as usual, declining America's suggestion knowing that it wouldn't work. Francis, as usual, was talking in sexual innuendos. He even remembered talking to Russia, suggesting him to step in, in which the giant nation declined. It all went downhill from there.

"Tonio? Hey Tonio! Tonio! Come on man, didn't you hear anything I said?" He knew that voice; Gilbert's.

As if on cue, a yellow chick popped out of Gilbert's sweater and chirped at the Spaniard before flying on top of Gilbert's snowy coloured blonde hair.

" _Lo siento._ I got distracted. What were you saying?"

Prussia and Francis simultaneously slapped a hand on their foreheads before sliding it down their faces in exasperation.

" _Mon ami_ , you've been distracted a lot lately. _Ca va?_ "

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now, what were you saying again, Gil?"

Gilbert took Gilbird off his head and placed the little chick in his palms, stroking its tiny head gently as he did. "I was asking what you have planned this coming Christmas."

Antonio relaxed and took a sip of his tequila. "The usual... I would be attending a mass and host a big _fiesta_ in my _hacienda._ " [1]

Francis smirked and shook his head in disbelief. "Again? Don't you want to do something else for a change?"

"Like what?"

"Well..." Gilbert started. "We're always in each other's places drinking until we pass out. Why don't we go and explore London a bit, _ja?_ Then we can figure out how we can celebrate this holiday differently. I'm growing tired of the same boring shit. It's no fun if the celebration's repetitive."

" _Fantastique!_ I second the motion!"

"I bet you'd be after some hot _chicas, si?_ " Antonio chuckled at the thought, it was all too typical. It was also a habit that none in the Bad Touch Trio will grow tired from.

"But of course, _mon ami!_ Why not enjoy our immortal life to the fullest, _oui?_ But Gil's right, we should add a little spice to our life, for once!"

The famous Bad Trip Trio agreed and clink their glasses together to seal the deal before chugging the contents of their respective drinks down their throats in one go.

They released a sigh of content and of relief from the burning sensations in their throat from the alcohol. They shook their heads as if they were trying to will away the burn. Antonio stood up to retrieve his jacket that was draped behind his chair which he then proceeded to wear.

"Leaving already?" Gilbert asked as he placed Gilbird on the table to eat some peanuts.

" _Si._ Unlike you, _amigo_ , I have some paper works to tend to. I'd like to enjoy my holidays without having to worry about any unattended work on my desk."

"Hey! Just because I'm no longer a nation doesn't mean I do nothing."

Francis and Antonio gave Gilbert an incredulous look, and even his pet Gilbird chirped at the ex-nation as it looked up. "What? I do!"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Francis asked.

"Look after West!"

"He hardly needs babysitting _amigo_. He's a grown nation."

" _Et plus responsable que vous." [2]_

" _Verpiss dich."[3]_ Gilbert spat as he glared at his two close friends.

"Very well, _amigos..._ I shall see you both tomorrow."

" _Ja ja..."_ Gilbert grumbled as he chugged down another mug of beer.

" _Bonne nuit, mon ami!" [4]_

" _Buenas noches, amigos." [4.2]_

At that, Antonio paid for his drinks before once again bidding good bye to his two friends with a wave. It was getting cold in London and he tugged his wool coat around him tighter. It wasn't even snowing! He could never get used to the cold weather, after all, his land had always been known for its hot climate.

Antonio tucked his hands in his pocket and made his way back to the hotel. He usually stayed near the Spanish embassies whenever he was out in another country, but Arthur was kind enough to pay for everyone's accommodations during their stay here in British lands.

The Spaniard whistled the song _Feliz Navidad,_ trying to distract himself from the unusually quiet street.

He greeted a few people passing his way a Merry Christmas, knowing that it was better for him to speak in English than his native tongue. Some people might not even know what he was talking about. He even had a few group of ladies giggling when he sent a greeting, a wink, and a grin their way. He made sure to greet beautiful ladies passing his way in Spanish. Of course, no one could ever resist the sight of a handsome man speaking fluent Español.

After trudging down a few more corners, opting to walk than take a cab to enjoy the stillness of the night and possibly the difference of architecture, he heard someone singing.

He paused in his tracks. The song sounded very familiar, and that voice. The voice was what attracted his attention. It was, in a way, angelic. He blinked a few times, trying to decipher if he was just hearing things since everyone was singing a Christmas song back in the bar and the fact that he was drinking.

He heard it again. He wasn't being delusional; he mentally sighed in relief. Antonio slowly but surely followed the source of the voice. His brown loafers stepped on small puddles, it must have rained a bit while he was in the bar... he was in London after all.

The Spaniard could hear the voice becoming louder, he knew he was close. He wondered for a moment as he was running in various directions, why he could hear the singing voice in such distance? He came to a conclusion that it was plausible because of a few certain factors. There were barely anyone in the streets, the night was still. The voice just stood out above others. The way it was sung was distinct from the songs he could hear in bars and homes he passed. It wasn't tainted by drunken laughter nor was it accompanied by the sound of instruments.

It was then that he stopped right in front of a _basilica. [5]_ The light of the church reached outside the front steps onto the street pavement. It only made the building look absolutely breathtakingly holy.

Antonio, as ironic as it sounded due to his lifestyle, was a religious man who enjoyed attending church. He even had the fortune of attending a mass held by every single Pope that came to be in the Vatican. Tonight, he felt that same tingling feeling surge through his spine.

The voice continued to sing that familiar song, and he could slowly understand the lyrics. He neared the large oak doors, where he was greeted by two statues of angels holding a bowl of what he believed to be holy water. It was a surprise that in this temperature, the water did not crystalise at all. He was purely focussed on finding the source of the voice that he did not even care. He dipped his finger in the bowl and made a sign of the cross, wetting his forehead, his chest and his shoulders as he slowly made his way into the church.

He thought he would be faced with numerous people, listening to the beautiful number. Instead, he could only see you. Your back was turned to him. Your long ebony locks reached your waist as you sang in casual attire. [6] Although you weren't facing him, he was utterly drawn to the beauty of your voice, and he could imagine you placing your hands together in prayer, and your eyes closed as you sang.

 _Through many dangers, toils and snares_  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home.

You paused for a moment, realising that you didn't entirely reach the perfect pitch. You were about to start over, until you heard a distinct clap echoing through the _basilica_.

You hastily turned around, a small gasp leaving your lips whilst your cerulean eyes widened in surprise at the sight.

In the middle of the aisle, you found a man. Brown hair tousled in a handsome mess, a soft twinkling emerald gaze, and a charming pearly white smile that you knew could weaken any girl's knees. You blushed upon realising that the man was applauding you, obvious that he listened to your 'recital'.

" _Estupendo..."_ He said as he continued to clap and smile your way. "That was beautiful, _señorita._ "

You shyly bowed, in gratitude and in acknowledgement, to the Spaniard whose choice of words gave his nationality away. You tucked a loose strand behind your ear and looked down at your feet, still feeling embarrassed with his compliments. " _Gracias, señor._ But I don't think I hit the correct note at the last part."

Antonio smiled at your use of Spanish words, and exclaimed. "None sense! You were brilliant! I even came all this way, following your voice, _chica._ I wanted to know who was singing like an angelic aria. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that I was actually dead with an Angel singing next to me."

Your face reddened all the more, and you held your cheeks in embarrassment. The Spaniard smirked, thinking how cute you were blushing in a way that very much resembled his favourite fruit.

"Th-Thank you, sir. However I think I have to continue practising."

The Spaniard threw you a questioning look. "In this time of the night? Alone, none the less, in an open door building is not a good place for a beautiful lady, even if it is a church."

You felt your cheeks grow hotter. "I guess you are right... but I still need to practise."

"Would you mind if I continue to listen then, _señorita?_ I could also keep you company and watch over you." Antonio suggested, wanting to hear more of your voice.

Your cheeks stayed rosy. You suddenly found your shoes fascinating as you continued to stare down whilst shuffling them.

"As you said before, _señor,_ it's already late at night. I wouldn't want to keep you up too late for my sake, a stranger."

Antonio smiled at your sincerity and concern for him. "Nonsense, a beautiful stranger such as yourself would have kept me up all night anyway, thinking about you and your voice. Trust me, _chica._ Listening to you made my night. I would love to hear more." He placed his hands behind his head and started to relax, waiting to hear your voice once again.

You couldn't believe how much this man had made you blush in the span of five minutes of meeting him. You turned around and resumed your position. "If you say so, _señor..._ "

You shut your eyes and willed yourself to concentrate. You started singing again and you felt yourself float to your own world.

Apparently, Antonio was too as he closed his eyes, intent on listening to your song. He could feel himself smiling. Your voice, he found, was a refreshing change to the voices he was used to within any aspect of his life; his workplace, his home, and even in foreign lands.

You stopped once again. He opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to leave his _la la land._

"Is something wrong _, señorita?_ "

"I still can't hit that note properly."

 _I didn't hear anything wrong with your note._ Spain thought to himself.

"If only the pianist or the guitarist was here..."

At the mention of the word guitarist, Antonio stood up. "I could play the guitar for you if you'd like."

You turned to the Spaniard once again, but this time you weren't blushing. Instead, you stared at him in mild surprise. _How convenient!_ You thought.

"I hope you won't mind."

"No of course not, I would love to help. After all, I am intruding your practise session."

You smiled at him and nodded. You went to the back and produced a steel stringed guitar as you went back to the main hall. The Spaniard stood up from his seat as soon as he saw you, out of respect. You gently handed the instrument to the man, and he smiled at you as he took his seat once again. He then tested each string, making sure that they were tuned correctly. He started twisting the knobs as he continued to strum one string at a time until he reached the pitch he was looking for.

You watched in fascination. The guitarist of the church tuned it weekly, and he did so just a few hours ago while there was choir practise.

"This _guitarra_ isn't tuned properly."

You giggled and replied. "That's surprising. Our guitarist just tuned it this afternoon."

Antonio paused and looked up in mild surprise. "You've been here since this afternoon?"

"Yes." You simply replied. "I asked if I could stay behind to practise and they let me."

"You're missing the point _señorita._ You've been here all afternoon and it's already..." Antonio looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock."

"I'm pretty committed to things I enjoy and value." You smiled.

The Spaniard gave you a smile of his own as he replied. "I guess that would mean you're a great girlfriend too. Your boyfriend is a lucky man."

Your eyes widened. "Oh, um... n-no... I don't have a boyfriend."

Antonio was surprised, his emerald eyes not leaving you as he continued to tune the guitar. "A pretty _chica_ like you has no boyfriend? Lying, especially in a church, is a sin _señorita."_ he teased with a grin.

"I-I am not lying!" you said, flustered.

Antonio laughed light heartedly as he finished tuning the guitar. "If you say so _..._ Now then," he adjusted his position on the chair. He placed his right foot on his left lap, crossing his legs to accommodate the guitar in his current position. He strummed the guitar, listening closely if he tuned it correctly. The guitar just sounded crisper... better! You smiled at the fact and you saw him smiling in satisfaction when he turned to you. "...Amazing Grace?"

Upon realising that you didn't provide the music sheet to the Spaniard, you scrambled to the back to find a score sheet and a stand after uttering a yes. Once you came out, you heard him expertly plucking the strings of the guitar, playing your song. You were amazed.

"Amazing... have you played this song before?" you said as you went out of the room after returning the stand and the music sheet in the back room, finding no need for them anymore.

"Yes I have. I've played this song for centuries."

You paused in your tracks and Antonio tried so hard not to slap a hand on his mouth to shut it from revealing any more. He slipped. The fact that countries were personified was a huge secret kept by the government since time immemorial. Or if he could remember correctly, ever since conquering other nations stopped for almost a century.

He laughed nervously, trying to sound as if it was normal. You then left out a giggle and playfully said. "Well no wonder you don't need the music sheets. You've been playing it for ages! How old were you when you started playing the guitar? Since you were a little kid?"

Antonio once again, mentally sighed in relief. Now he had to make sure he chose his words carefully. " _Si!_ Ever since I was a little boy! Playing the guitar is and was a very important part of my culture."

"I see. I'm envious. I wish I could play the guitar or any instrument for that matter."

There was a pause as you stood up, getting ready for your practise.

"I think having a singing voice like yours is more than enough to compensate for that, _si_?" he beamed at you.

You smiled back and nodded, muttering a 'thanks' his way.

"Shall we?"

Antonio readjusted his hold on the guitar and strummed a note, indicating that he was prepared.

"Ready."

And you felt the minutes fly by as you sang with a Spaniard strumming away.

* * *

**An hour later...**

* * *

You locked the church doors with your keys and turned to face the Spaniard who was now standing at the bottom of the steps with a smile, waiting for you.

"I can't thank you enough for your help."

"Like I said, it was my pleasure."

Antonio then took your gloved hand and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. You felt your cheeks warm up to the gesture.

"I never got your name, _señorita._ "

Smiling in his direction you replied. "Maria. My name is Maria."

" _Mucho gusto, Maria. Me llamo Antonio." [7]_

" _Mucho gusto tambien, Antonio." [8]_

Antonio's ears perked up at your use of Spanish words once again. "You speak Spanish?"

"I only know of the basics. I'm part Spanish, British, and Filipino."

Antonio's face was marred in surprise. Not only were you part Spanish but you were also part of his _hija's. [9]_ "That's amazing! So many nationalities are running through your veins."

You nodded, "I'm very proud of my culture. It's a mixture of Asian, Latin, and European!"

You both smiled at each other for a few seconds, before you realised that it was indeed late. "Well then, I must be going. Once again, thank you so much for your help."

"Anytime, Maria. Would you like me to accompany you home? I just can't let a lady walk home by herself."

You smiled at his thoughtfulness. You never once thought him to be creepy, his innocent smile and demeanour screamed otherwise. "Thank you, Antonio, but I have a car so I'd be fine. Would you like a lift?"

"Oh I can't ask a lady to-"

"Come on, it's the least I can do. Besides, it's freezing."

Weighing his options, he didn't feel like sight-seeing anymore and so he nodded his head. "Thank you. I think I'd take you up on that offer especially when you reminded me how freezing it is out here in London."

You laughed at that and proceeded to walk to your car at the side of the church's parking lot. You pressed a button on your remote, making your red Toyota Camry automatically unlock the doors for you. Antonio skidded past you and opened the driver's side for your convenience.

"After you," He said

Smiling and uttering a thank you, you entered your car and Antonio closed the door for you. You started the car and immediately turned on the heater. After Antonio entered your car, you simultaneously put on your seatbelt.

"Where do you live?" You asked as you drove the car out of the parking lot.

"I don't live here. I'm only here for business."

"Oh I see. Are you staying in a hotel?"

" _Si._ I'm currently staying in Claridge's."

Throwing him a surprised look, you muttered. "A Five star hotel? Hopefully your work is paying for that."

"He ... er... _They_ are actually. Hehehe..." there he goes again. He badly wanted to slap his forehead in exasperation for his slip up but he didn't want to come out suspicious in your presence.

"Wow, your work must be quite important. What do you do? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Trying to think of his words carefully, he replied. "Politics." His answer was vaguely true.

"I see. Do you enjoy it?"

"I have no choice." He chuckled.

"Everyone has a choice. We're all human, we're meant to live our life to the fullest. We don't live forever, and we only live once."

At this, Antonio was silent. He tried to drink in your words. _Humans,_ He thought, _If only I was as free to do as I wish as you mortals do._ Although he did have the freedom to do what he wanted with his life, as he did for the past few centuries, his responsibilities as a nation always came first. The wishes of his superiors would be the wishes he should follow without question even if he did not like it. Their words were ultimate and he will have no say.

Finding his silence unnerving, you quickly apologised. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No no, it's fine. I was just thinking..." he tried to come up with an excuse. "um... about you wishing you knew how to play an instrument. If you'd like, I would love to teach you how to play the guitar."

Finding a stop light, you stepped on the breaks gently. You then turned your head to face the Spaniard. "R-really? You will? You won't mind? Won't you be busy at work?"

He felt that your shy demeanour slowly faded as you both bonded in the church and the car. He was happy that you were slowly warming up to him at least.

"I won't mind at all, Maria. I've already finished attending the meetings and only need to finalise a few paperwork. I'm sure I can make time." He smiled that dazzling smile of his and you wished you weren't tied down by your seatbelt so you could hug him.

Nobody thought of offering you how to play the guitar, after all you didn't want to bother them. So with Antonio, himself; a great a guitarist, offering to tutor you was an amazing opportunity.

"Thank you!" you squealed.

" _De nada."_ He smiled at your enthusiasm. "And it's a green light." He pointed at the stoplight that taunted you with its green glowing orb.

Realising what he said, you hastily stepped on the gas, earning a grunt from both of you as you felt both your bodies lurch forward from the sudden movement of the car. "Sorry..."

Antonio chuckled and replied, mostly out of amusement. "Don't worry about it. But, I would only teach you _after_ your performance. I want you to focus on your singing. Alright?"

" _Si_!" you practically squealed. "Thank you so much, Antonio. I could have asked someone all this time but I didn't have the courage to."

" _Por que no?" [10]_

"I just don't like troubling anyone, you know?"

"I see."

Silence filled the car for a few seconds before Antonio decided to break it once again. "How long have you been singing?"

"I've been singing in church since I was a little girl."

"Your family must have valued religion a lot."

"We have. Although we're not Catholic, we are still Christians."

Antonio felt sad for a moment that you did not share his specific branch of Christianity, but all the while he was still happy that you shared the common idea.

After sharing a few topics of conversations here and there, you both finally arrived at the hotel.

"Thank you for your company, Antonio. I really appreciate it."

" _De nada, señorita._ It is I who should be thanking _you_ for such wonderful time and for giving me a ride. If you don't mind, I'd like to have your number so we can easily keep in touch."

Flustered you took out your phone from your pocket. "O-ofcourse I don't mind. Here."

You both exchanged numbers, and took a portrait of each other to add to your phones.

"See you tomorrow night, Antonio."

"I can't wait to hear your voice again, _señorita._ "

You gave a chuckle and bid good night to the man, waving as you drove away. Antonio stayed in his spot, smiling to himself as he continued to wave until your car was gone.

"So that's why it took you so long to get back." A thick French accent, that Antonio was very familiar with, said from behind.

Antonio didn't have to look back to see the perpetrator. "It's not what you think Francis."

"Of course it's not. I heard your conversation. You did the dirty in church, _oui?_ " Francis let out his famous haughty 'French' chuckle.

Antonio laughed, knowing it was typical of Francis to think that everything contained a sexual innuendo. He finished waving after seeing your car disappear around a corner, he turned to his friend and both walked towards the elevator. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

"Where's Gil?"

"Passed out in his room, and you owe me an explanation, Antonio!"

"I do not," Spain chuckled as he pressed the button of the correct level in the elevator.

Francis would have none of it. "You just told Gil and I that you would be going back to the hotel to finish your work. Then I find you late at night being driven, by a lady no less, back to the hotel a few hours after Gil and I arrived. What makes you think I would NOT want to hear an explanation after seeing that, _mon ami_?" Francis was practically grinning from ear to ear.

Antonio smiled at his friend, "I met her at a _basilica._ "

"And...?" Francis pressed for more.

Antonio shook his head thinking that some things never change. When the elevator 'dinged', the two exited and proceeded to the Spaniards door. He knew for sure that Francis won't leave him alone if he didn't explain the whole thing in detail.

"I heard someone singing and I just followed it. I found her there."

"And...?" Francis continued to drawl.

"Look, _amigo._ " Spain turned to France as he swiped his key card on the door. "I'm kinda tired, and I think I'd go to bed. I need to finish my paperwork before I leave again tomorrow."

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow. "Tomorrow? We don't have anything planned in particular for tomorrow." A few seconds later when Antonio opened the door to let himself in, Francis' eyes widened. "You're meeting up with her again tomorrow, are you not? You're truly going to meet her again?" He grinned. Francis knew that Antonio was only interested in a few one night stands, and knowing that nothing happened between him and the woman, _and_ wanting to see her again only raised enough suspicions in the Frenchman's mind.

The Spaniard realised his mistake of giving away too much information in one night. He blamed the tequila he was drinking that night in the bar with his friends. After all, alcohol only loosened people's tongue and inhibitions.

He finally slapped a hand on his forehead. " _S-Si_... now then, I'm off to bed and so should you. _Buenas noches,_ Francis."

Before Francis could utter coherent words of protest, Antonio had already closed the door and locked it as soon as he did. He leaned against the door, and sighed. It truly had been a long day.

After his sigh of relief, Antonio loosened his tie and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. He threw his clothes in the laundry basket, and he entered the bathroom completely naked. Once his shower was done, he entered his bedroom with nothing but a towel on his waist and another small towel rubbing against his scalp to dry his hair.

As he did so, he looked at the Samsung Galaxy S-II perched on his nightstand. He walked over to it and took the phone in his hands. He unlocked the screen and was faced with a portrait he took of you a few minutes ago.

He smiled at the sight of you, he could still remember how your voice clearly rang through the church hall. He then edited the entry of your name in his phone. He liked putting down names or words that would immediately bring back memories of the person. The one thing that could trigger memories of you, personally, was the song that you sang in the church.

* * *

**Amazing Grace**

* * *

The next morning, Antonio took care of his paperwork, knowing full well that the sooner he finished his work, the sooner he could enjoy his possible extended 'holiday' here in London. After finishing half of the report on his laptop, he decided that it was enough for one day and it was time for him to get ready to meet up with you.

He received a message from you saying that he could come over anytime at about 6 pm for practise. Every time, he would arrive there a quarter early, and would find you cleaning up the church. Of course, as a gentleman, he helped you. He didn't like the sight of a lady doing any work that a gentleman should be doing for her.

He would listen to your vocal warm ups before proceeding to play the guitar to guide you through the song when you were ready to practise.

This routine went on for days, and the two of you have gotten considerably close. He found out that the reason why you were practising so hard was because your parents were going to arrive in London from Belfast to visit you and attend your performance in Church for the Church's Christmas party.

Right now, both of you were sitting on a bench in a park late in the afternoon. You both decided that it was time to have a day off from practise and just enjoy each other's company. "You should attend! I'd love it if you played the guitar for me instead."

Antonio smiled at the notion. "I would love that, _si._ "

"Great! Oh! And please bring as many people as you can! This is not only a mass and a celebration, but this is also done for charity for the homeless kids. The more people who attend the gathering, the bigger the possible number of supporters we'll have. Don't worry though we have more than enough time to prepare. It's only the first day of December after all."

Antonio rubbed his chin in thought as you stared out into the park with a smile. He just happened to know quite a number of people or nations that might be willing to attend, or he could force to attend. Suddenly, a growl broke through the silence. Antonio's eyes widened and he blushed as he wrapped his arms around his growling stomach, almost as if cradling it to stop crying.

"You must be hungry. Come, I'll whip up something at my place." You patted Antonio's hand on the bench and stood up.

"Oh you don't have to." Antonio followed you to your car. "I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding, Antonio, don't worry!" You tried to placate the Spaniard. He was always such a worry wart. "I'd love to invite you at my place for once. You've been so kind to me. Besides... my apartment doesn't get so many visitors."

Antonio stood there for a moment, contemplating. Usually when women ask him to come to their place, they would be roaring the night away in ecstasy. Although he was sure you weren't that kind of person, he was still hesitant due to his experience with these kinds of situations.

"Toni?" you called out, with a nickname you came up with on the spot.

He was so used to being called Tonio that when you mentioned his slightly different nickname he snapped his head to gaze at you, who was about to enter the car. Nodding in acknowledgement, he walked towards your car and opened the car door, gulping down the ideas that ran through his head a few seconds ago.

You cranked up the heater in full blast and you slowly made your way out of the driveway. As soon as your car cleared the parking lot, the both of you noticed that snow was beginning to fall.

"Good thing we entered the car before it started snowing!" you happily claimed as you drove.

The Spaniard stared at the dark sky through the window, his nerves all but forgotten. Up to now it amazed him how such beautiful flakes could fall from the heavens. He remembered back when he was just a starting nation, he thought that snow were in fact pieces of the clouds up in the sky, being torn by Angels to share their own piece of heaven to the mortals. This small miracle always made him smile, despite the fact that because of the modern times, he was more knowledgeable of how the world worked.

A few minutes later, you arrived at the parking lot. Antonio, as usual, exited the car first so he can open the door for you. This became a routine between the two of you despite having only met a week ago.

Thanking him with a smile, you both walked up the front porch and entered the building. You checked your mailbox before you went upstairs to your apartment. Spain followed you closely in silence.

After reaching the third level, you went straight down the hall to your apartment. You tried to fish out your keys, but your hands were full. Spain immediately took your shoulder bag, placed your mail in his back pocket, and even the Styrofoam cup of tea you didn't have a chance to finish. For the millionth time, you smiled at the handsome man and uttered a thank you as you tried to open your stubborn door.

Once you were successful, you immediately took your shoes off. Turning to the Spaniard, you took your bag and your drink, completely forgetting about the amount of mail from his deep back pocket with the small corners of the envelopes protruding, barely noticeable.

"Make yourself comfortable." You smiled his way as you shed your long jacket to hang on the coat hanger.

Before Tonio could shed his jacket completely, you went behind him and assisted him. He didn't feel anything wrong with the contact. You hung his jacket next to yours whilst he took off his shoes.

"Would you like some coffee, Tonio?" you asked; placing your bag on the kitchen counter and your Styrofoam cup on the dining table.

"I would love to have some, _gracias_."

"No sugar." You stated, instead of questioning.

" _Si."_

"A quarter milk."

The Spaniard threw a grin your way, as you were half way through the kitchen door, your hands resting on the door frame. "You're starting to know me all too well, _chica_."

You threw a grin back, letting out a chuckle. "Hanging out with you for a whole week with coffee, I'm pretty sure even someone who's not observant can remember what you always drink."

"I just don't think bringing one of my Spanish wines in the church would be considered respectful."

You threw your head back laughing, as you finally entered the kitchen to make him his hot beverage. "How considerate of you."

The Spaniard saw your white couch, a loveseat: a couch meant for two people. Like you said, you never had too much visitors. However, he decided not to sit down just yet and wait for you instead.

He started looking around your small but homey apartment. It truly was a place meant for one person. It made him think about his hacienda. The manor was very roomy, bigger than the whole building in fact but it only reminded him of how lonely he was especially after Romano grew up and left. He had a feeling that you felt just as lonely as he was back home.

He then looked at the fireplace, it wasn't lit.

"Maria?" he called out.

"Yes?" you called out from the kitchen and he could hear the tinkling sound of silverware hitting porcelain.

"Would you mind if I lit the fireplace, _chica_?"

"Oh! I forgot to do that! Yes, please!"

With that, Antonio knelt down with a long nozzle lighter in his grasps. He pushed the button and dragged the nozzle with the fire to the logs.

Once successful, he stood up and rubbed his hands together before letting his palms face the crackling fire. As he looked up, he saw a few pictures within picture frames propped on the fireplace together with a few Christmas decorations. There was also a small Christmas tree at the corner of the apartment.

"I hope you don't mind instant coffee." You said as you took out a tray filled with pastries and two mugs of hot beverages.

He chuckled at the memory at the mention of instant coffee. [11]

"Of course not." He replied to you, his thick Spanish accent very well pronounced.

You both sat on the couch, taking your chocolate drink and he his coffee. Taking a sip and relishing the feeling of the warm beverage, you both relaxed as snow continued to fall outside.

"So..." Antonio started. "Are those your parents and _hermanos_?" [12]

Placing the mug down on your lap, you smiled at him. "Nah, they're my friends and cousins. I'm an only child."

At this, Antonio smiled. "You must have been spoilt rotten then, si?"

You giggled. "I guess. Honestly, my parents wanted more kids." Your expression suddenly turned a bit sullen. "It's just that, my mom kept having a miscarriage to the point that the doctors thought she might never have kids." Then, your features turned bright once again. "That's when I came along. As mom and dad would put it, I became their little miracle."

Silence filled the air for a few seconds and the Spaniard's eyebrows were raised in surprise, until they furrowed together in worry as he replied. " _Lo siento,_ Maria... I did not know. I should not have pried." [13]

You dismissed it with a wave of your hand. "Don't worry about it. It was long ago, besides..." you took another sip of your hot chocolate before lifting your eyes to meet the Spaniard's without your lips leaving the mug. "They got a happy ending, right?"

Antonio smiled. He ruffled your hair affectionately before nodding. "With you as their _hija_ , they couldn't get anymore blessed."

You both shared a chuckle and a smile, staring, your orbs met his in a gentle manner.

The happy silence was broken at the sound of something tapping on your window. Both of you turned at the sound and stood up to inspect it. Antonio was behind you, curiosity marred his handsome face. You pulled the curtains away and found a thin tree branch tapping on your window. Antonio approached the window as well, his chest touching your back.

You blushed at the proximity and tensed at the innocent touch.

Antonio frowned at the sight. "How could a blizzard happen in such a short amount of time?"

At the mention of a blizzard, you blinked and looked away from the annoying tree branch. True to his word, strong wind blew accompanied by snow. Once again, the thin branch knocked on your window as if carolling.

"I don't know either. That's England for you."

At the mention of the country's name, Antonio held back a chuckle but let a smile go through. He thought that maybe Arthur would be having a cold soon.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to the hotel in this weather."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at you in slight surprise, his proximity still close.

" _Que?_ "

"The weather isn't looking so good. It's not safe for either of us to get out of the apartment."

"True. Hopefully this storm will clear up."

"Yeah, let's see if it'd pass."

At the back of Antonio's mind, he hated the cold though he did adore the idea of snow. At the same time, he also found a positive side to the current situation; he got to spend more time with you. He needed the change of company, a mortal one.

He realised that for the past few days, a few thought started creeping in his mind... ones that he never thought about because he never lingered too long in a mortal's company as friends and not of a one-time only or casual sex basis.

"Hey Antonio?" you asked as he snapped out of his reverie.

" _Si, chica?_ "

"What's Spain like?" you asked, still looking out at the window, although your eyes looked far away.

For a moment, he was confused. Why were you asking about him? He threw you a confused look until he realised what you were asking him.

"Well... it's very sunny. A beautiful country filled with many friendly people. One filled with history that spoke of my-er... its amazing strength and leadership. All in all, Spain is perfect." Now he was just being vain, he thought. "Except for some corrupt politicians but still." There, he felt a little bit better knowing that he compensated for his vain statement.

Smiling at the Spaniard who you thought seemed to be missing his home, you replied. "Every country has them, don't worry and I bet your country truly is magnificent. You're quite the friendly person, and you always seemed so happy and laid back."

Antonio noticed his face starting to get warm. He chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck. " _G-gracias, chica._ "

A few seconds later, a growl echoed through the house embarrassingly. You both looked at the Spaniard's stomach.

"Oh! I almost forgot! I'm going to prepare dinner."

"You really don't ha-"

"Antonio." You said sternly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I want to. Okay?"

Submitting himself, he raised his hands to admit defeat. " _Bueno..._ if you insist, but only if I get to help."

You gave the Spaniard a thoughtful glare as you pursed your lips. "Any other options?"

" _No._ "

It was your turn to admit defeat, but with a sigh. "Alright, chef, follow me."

"What are we cooking?" He asked as he followed you to your kitchen.

You grinned mischievously. "Paella"

The kitchen echoed of boiling, chopping, kitchen clattering sounds and of laughter. Antonio took the liberty of chopping the ingredients and opening the muscles slightly so that they get to boil nicely in the pot. Meanwhile, you dumped the ingredients in the pot carefully, stirring all the while.

Antonio looked to the side and dropped what he was chopping. He went to the fridge to take something out, and you took the chopping task. After you heard the fridge close, he approached you from the side.

"How do you chop things with ease?" You were chopping at a much slower pace than Antonio.

This caused the Spaniard to chuckle.

"Practise." He stated simply. "Here, I'll show you."

He took your hand as he stayed in place right beside you, not finding the need to guide you from behind. He then positioned your fingers, your knuckles partially wrapped together while your nails dug on the ingredient to keep it in place. He then proceeded to guide you with the chopping.

"That's how you should position your hands, and then you can start chopping."

Antonio withdrew his hands as you kept chopping.

"Ugh... I still can't get it right."

He chuckled in response. "In time, _chica,_ you would be chopping like a professional."

A few hours later, after cooking and eating the meal, you were both completely sated not only in hunger, but of need of company. As soon as you both finished, you rinsed the plates and utensils in the sink, then proceeded to stack them neatly in the dishwasher. After doing so, you both relaxed on your chair as you simultaneously patted your full and happy stomachs. Funnily enough, you both also sighed in relief, your bodies slumping on the chairs in relaxation. Dishes were done, not a scrap of food left on the table, and you had wonderful company. Utterly satisfying, you both thought.

"That... was an awesome meal." You proclaimed before chugging down the last contents of your now-cold tea. You took a basket-ball shooting stance and threw the Styrofoam cup in the bin that was sitting at the corner. When your cup went straight to the bin, you fist pumped.

Antonio chuckled at this sort of theatrics. One of the things he liked about you. "Awesome?"

"Yes." You sat up a little straighter, wondering why the Spaniard wanted to clarify your adjective. "Awesome."

"Haha! You just remind me of one of _mi amigos!_ "

You smiled at this and slumped back on your chair once again. Antonio stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Come, let's sit by the fire. It'd probably help us feel better after being so bloated."

You feigned utter disgust by his words as you gasped. "Are you calling me fat?"

Antonio grinned, playing along. "Of course not, _chica_. You're fine the way you are."

"Yeah that's better."

"But admit it... you're bloated."

Silence...

"I am..." you hung your head low in shame in a rather comical manner.

Antonio approached you from the side and held out a hand for you. "I think sitting by the fire would help calm your body down a little?"

Agreeing with him, you took his hand and he guided you to sit down on the love couch facing the fire. After sitting down, you both once again relaxed, closing your eyes and feeling even more content at the touch of the fire's warmth. You also felt thankful that you met a wonderful friend in Antonio. You knew that his laidback personality, friendly flirting, and his cheerfulness only hastened the process of your friendship reaching the point of total comfort in each other's presence. You could go as far as to say, that others would have mistaken the both of you as brothers and sisters if not for your physical differences.

"Thanks for keeping me company all this time, Antonio." You said, your eyes still closed. "I really appreciate it."

Without even looking at you, he smiled and sunk his head on the cushions of the furniture. " _De nada, mi amiga._ Anytime..."

Unbeknownst to the both of you, your hands were still holding on to each other.

The room was silent and only the cackling of the fire could be heard. Suddenly, the ardent tapping on the window disturbed the stillness once again. You both turned to look at the window, subconsciously letting go of each other's hold. You stood up for a closer inspection. Pulling the curtains to the side, you were greeted by a harsh continuous stream of white. You frowned at this.

"The weather just got worse. I suggest you stay for the night, Tonio."

He nodded, knowing that he won't win the argument anyway judging by your previous conversation. You went to the cupboard where your towels were and took a few things out. A few minutes later, you came out of the room adjacent the lounge area. The Spaniard was sitting patiently on the couch.

"I've got you a spare towel right here." You said, as you looked down and gestured to the towel in your embrace. "You can grab a hot bath if you like. I have some spare clothes that would probably fit you."

At this, Antonio raised a curious eyebrow, a small but awkward chuckle and smile made its way through his lips. "S-spare clothes? I don't think your clothes would fit me at all, _chica._ Thank you for your hospitality though."

You giggled at this. "No-no. Not my clothes. They're men clothes."

Antonio only looked more confused. _Didn't she say she has no boyfriend? An ex boyfriend's clothes, possibly? Then again, she doesn't strike me as the kind of girl letting a man sleep with her and let him leave his clothes in her apartment._ "Why would you have men's clothes in your apartment?"

This time you laughed. "They're my dad's. I bought a few clothes for my dad before he and mom would come to visit for my performance."

The Spaniard jutted out his bottom lip and shrugged his eyebrows, practically saying 'Oh. That makes sense.'

"Now go and shower, I left the clothes in the bathroom."

"Gracias."

Antonio stood up, took the towel from you and followed your directions to the bathroom.

When his figure disappeared in the other room, you settled your tired body on the couch.

A few minutes later, Antonio appeared in the living room in his borrowed clothes, drying his hair with the towel. "Maria? The bathroom is all... yours."

He found your tired body slumped on the love couch, your small frame made the small couch comfortable enough for you to sleep in. The Spaniard smiled at the sight and placed his towel on one of the dining chairs. He kneeled down in front of you, admiring how you looked so peaceful. It reminded him of the times when you would close your eyes to sing.

"Lost in your own world now, _si?_ " he whispered to your sleeping form, but more to himself. He extended his arms to carry you. He lifted you up with ease, but also made sure not to wake you. He walked to the only other door he hadn't been in. It obviously meant that it was your bedroom, and he knew he was right as soon as he opened the door.

Your room wasn't too girly, nor was it too masculine either. Your wall papers were pastel green with ivory panels and decorations. The floor was carpeted in an ivory colour. The setting was simple but beautiful, very British, he thought. He realised that you probably wanted a Victorian style bedroom as a sanctuary from all those modern elements in the rest of the house. He smiled, you were definitely quite a strange one compared to the women he's had the 'pleasure' to meet or at least could try to remember.

He settled you on your bed gently. Walking to the foot of the bed, he tugged your slippers from your feet and settled them on the floor. You were still wearing your buttoned up sweater [14]. He thought that it might be a bit uncomfortable for you and so he took the liberty of unbuttoning to release you from the fabric.

The Spaniard had centuries and centuries of experience, with the female wardrobe. Be it assisting the ladies with dressing up, or better yet, stripping them down. You were different however, but he didn't find any difference in difficulty with helping you rid of your sweater. He lifted your neck and arms slowly but carefully to get rid of the fabric. Years of being a pirate had rendered him to be quite nimble with his fingers, making him absolutely stealthy.

Once that was done without a hitch, he grabbed the thick wool blanket and covered your body until the duvet reached your chin.

He pulled away and gazed at your relaxed form once again. It's amazing how you were so different to the women he was used to seeing. Now he felt like a broken record for repeating the very same thought over and over in his head. Never the less, the female nations in the Summit were usually extreme, and the women he had been with before were nothing but unworthy of memory once the deed was done. You, however, despite being a normal human, could possess such innocence that used to be particularly present back then. Although you were so normal, you possessed talent and charm that made you memorable. You were a mystery to him, but it didn't matter; he valued your friendship and he valued your company. It was all that mattered to him right now.

He stroked your hair gently, turned off the lights and left your room, smiling at your form, bidding you goodnight.

The next day, at 7 o'clock in the morning, Antonio was woken up by his phone alarm. He stretched and yawned and walked towards the very same window with the tapping branch. The blizzard had passed and left in its wake were surprisingly a comfortable amount of snow that wasn't to be found dangerous to walk on.

He looked at his phone, a few unread messages and miscalls. He cancelled it, opting to look at them later once he checked his journal app. It read...

* * *

**_Diciembre 4_** [15]

 ** _10:00 –_** Economía y Finanzas reportes. [15.2]

* * *

His report was due in 2 days.

Although he was such a laid back nation, he still needed to take his job quite seriously. After all, not only was it his job but it could help his country rise up from poverty. Though, he never regretted spending all his fortune for the safety of Romano. He was a very family oriented nation, and to him family would always be his top priority. Although it was obvious that he treated Romano as a little brother, to him, he treated Romano almost like he would his own son.

After reminiscing, he checked his unread messages. It was from Gilbert and Francis. He cursed, knowing what choice of words they probably sent him. He forgot that he was supposed to be out drinking with the two in a bar somewhere late last night. He didn't bother reading them and decided to delete all of it.

He then walked to your room, slowly opening the door ajar to see if you were awake or not. Although he was already sure from the start that you were still sleeping, he didn't want to knock because it might wake you up. He saw that the room was still dark, most likely because the light was off and that it was still too early in the day. Although there was a significant amount of light lacking, he could gather your silhouette on the bed. You were still breathing evenly; a sign of comfortable slumber.

He smiled for a moment and closed the door. He gathered his clothes, cleaned up the apartment a bit and wrote you a note on the dining table. He then locked the door before stepping out of your apartment to walk back to the hotel.

As soon as he arrived at the hotel, he shrugged off all the snow from his shoes which was now quite damp because he never anticipated the snow yesterday. He went straight back to his hotel room and started changing. He took out a turtle neck from his luggage, one of his warmer pants and some socks. He wore his dry, since the shoes he used awhile ago were still wet despite his best efforts to dry it, and rather warm winter boots.

As he was about to place his pants from yesterday in the laundry basket, he noticed that the letters you took from your mailbox were still in his pants, protruding with their white and a few colourful envelopes. Since his pocket was quite deep, none of you gave it much notice when he walked around the apartment. He also realised that his jacket and long turtle neck top have probably blocked the view altogether. He grimaced and decided to give you your letters and bills the next time you'd meet up. He knew it would be quite soon so it didn't bother him as much. He placed the series of envelopes on the bed and left his hotel room to go downstairs and eat some warm breakfast.

In the dining area, he found most of the nations enjoying their meal. Feliciano was typically with Ludwig eating their pasta and wursts respectively. Lovino, was sitting next to Feli, eating a tray of pizza as he continued to converse with his brother, obviously trying to ignore the German as much as possible. Arthur and Alfred were sitting right next to Matthew, arguing about a certain someone's independence as if Canada wasn't even there. Heracles was surprisingly awake, eating his Greek salad, which he took note that maybe America should also take a habit of eating instead of nothing but burgers and soda. Ivan as usual was trying to stay away from Natalia, their sister Katyusha nowhere in sight. Roderich and Elizabeta were deep in conversation as they drank a cup of hot beverages. Kiku was sitting next to Yao as they conversed with each other about the Asian economy. At last, he finally saw Francis flirting shamelessly with the waitresses, while Gilbert rolled his eyes and drank his usual morning beer. Gilbert never was a morning person, and though the albino enjoyed flirting and drinking the most, he could only pick and enjoyed the latter whenever he woke up.

He sat down across from the two, and this snapped one of the waitresses that Francis was flirting with, to come over and ask him what he wanted to eat. After ordering, he turned to his two best friends who were both staring at him. Francis had a somewhat nonchalant air about him, but Antonio knew that his friend was still annoyed. The Frenchman had his legs crossed in a manly sort of fashion; a leg on his other leg's knee. An arm propped on one of his lap as he stared inquisitively at the Spaniard. Gilbert, however, was far too clear with his emotions. Not only were his legs crossed the same way as Francis, his arms were also crossed just as his emotions were.

" _Que?_ " The Spaniard simply asked, although he knew what was coming next. He just wanted their stares to stop.

"And where were _you_ last night?" Prussia asked, annoyed as he raised an inquisitive pale eyebrow.

"We were waiting for you and you never showed up!" accused Francis. "We tried to contact you but you never answered your phone."

Antonio sighed. " _Lo siento, amigos._ I only found your texts and miscalls this morning."

"That doesn't answer our question, Tonio. We waited all night at the bar!" Gilbert was scowling now.

Antonio scratched the back of his head as he slumped forward, embarrassed at forgetting. Sorry was the only word he could utter out. " _Uno momento..._ It was snowing like cats and dogs last night that I had to sleep over at Maria's. How in blazes did you two get to a bar in such weather? Hm?" he tried to turn the tables around. How _did_ the two find a bar at that time when there was a strong blizzard?

A moment of silence filled the air, and as soon as Antonio realised what he said, the two grinned at him in a feral manner.

"I was going to say that we were waiting in the hotel bar, but now we know where you have been." Francis shrugged with a smile.

Spain threw France an irritated look, a pout evident. He was also scowling like Gilbert, not to Francis but to himself for being so loose-lipped lately. Not that staying at Maria's meant something happened, but he knew his friends would take it the wrong way. After all, they were the Bad Touch Trio, the trio that could get _any_ girl's attention without even trying, and get said women to bed the same way.

"Maria?" Gilbert asked. "You mean that girl you saw when we went out drinking last time?"

The Spaniard snapped his gaze at Francis, now annoyed more than ever. "You told him?"

Francis shrugged, with closed eyes and a confident smile. "Well you did close your door on me, _mon ami_. Of course I had to find someone else to continue what was supposed to be our conversation. Besides, I'm sure Gil doesn't want to be left out."

"Thanks Bonnie-boy." [16]

"How is talking to Gil, continuing our conversation?"

"We both placed ideas what could have happened back in the Church."

"Now," Gilbert smugly grinned. "We have more to talk about." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Antonio sighed as he ran a hand through his messy brown mops. "Like I said, we're only friends. _Nothing_ happened. _Nada._ You two are only stretching the fact far too much. _AND_ nothing happened in her apartment. She slept in her _cuarto[17]_ , and I slept in the _sala.[18]_ "

"If nothing happened then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling us the whole thing, Tonio?" Gilbert asked as he took a sip of his beer, more like a chug.

Sighing in defeat, Antonio told them everything quite plainly, if not vague.

"You've been meeting up with her continuously for how long?" Prussia raised a platinum blonde eyebrow. "A week? Seriously?"

Antonio groaned in slight annoyance, his coffee being served to him, he muttered a 'thanks' to the waitress making sure not to stray his annoyed glare at the two nations. "You're starting to sound like _Francisco_." He muttered, taking note that he used one of Francis' name in Spanish, the other was _Franco_.

Gilbert scoffed at the thought. Francis seemed oblivious to Gilbert's negativity at the statement. "But of course, it's quite the improvement from his scowling face, _non?_ "

" _Schwuchtl..." [19]_

Francis ignored him completely, a smile still apparent on his lips. "So, do you have any plans on asking her out?"

Antonio choked on his coffee, a few bits flying towards the French and Prussian, who both twitched in disgust whilst wiping the beverage off of them with the serviettes. [20]

"Y-you know me! I'm not after any relationship at all. When was there a time you saw me becoming serious with someone?"

Francis had a thoughtful look, making that 'seems legit' pout and shrug. Gilbert however wasn't fooled. " _Ja?_ and when was the last time you actually asked a girl's number and wanting to meet up with her again without any plans on fucking her brains out?"

" _Langue_ , _mon ami!_ " [21]

" _Halt die Klappe!"_ [22]

Antonio sighed once again as the two started to bicker. He reached a hand for his phone, feeling it vibrate. He took it out and saw he had received a message from you. He opened the text message and it read:

_Buenos dias! I never got the chance to greet you this morning. You left so early! By the way, thanks for carrying me to bed, and ridding me of my slippers and sweater. You took such good care of me! ^_^ Next time, don't do that. Just dump me on the bed. It's my fault for getting all tired. Thanks again for the company. I hope I didn't disturb you. ~ Maria_

He blushed for a moment. Looking at your text message, if he didn't know any better, he could have mistaken your words into something more adult and dirty. He smiled all the same, shaking his head. You were so cute and innocent, it was refreshing. He hoped you would keep yourself that way. The world needed more people like you.

He began texting back a reply after disengaging the silent mode on his phone. As soon as he sent the message, he felt his hand was void of a particular gadget in his grasps. Looking up, he found the two stopped arguing. In fact, he knew with that smug grin on their faces they were watching him as he read your text message. Now, they were grinning at the fact that they were reading your text message that, as he thought, almost sounded like there were subliminal adult intentions in each word.

Francis made a haughty French chuckle. "So she wants it rough, huh?"

Spain's eyes went wide as saucers at the statement. Before he could retort, Gilbert gave his two cents. "It seems you tired her out! Good job Spain! You haven't lost your touch after all these years!"

" _Callate!_ " [23]

_Hola Maria, como estas? Bien, gracias. :-) How was your sleep? Don't worry about it. I should be the one who's thankful that you opened up your home to me. It's the least I could do, especially in such a dreadful weather. I think you and I both needed new company, si? :-) What are you up to now?_

At that, the two nations' grins completely disappeared. " _Quoi!_ No flirting?" [24]

"Now I feel like taking it back. You're not losing your touch, right, Tonio?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"I am not! I just don't think flirting with her is a good idea. She is so pure and innocent that you could mistake her as a woman of faith!"

"But you love your religion" Gilbert reasoned. "Hell you've gone to war for it, but you're still a man whore."

Antonio threw Prussia an incredulous look. "Gee... thanks Gil."

"Never the less, you should add a bit of...," Francis continued with his famous haughty French chuckle as he accompanied it with a gesture of raising both his shoulders one at a time with every syllable of his haughty chuckle. The Spaniard and the Prussian called it, the Francis I'd-rape-you shouldered chuckle. In short, The Francis chortle. [25]

The Spaniard blushed and reached to grab his phone, but Prussia was leaning far back into his chair so Antonio wouldn't be able to reach for it from across the table.

"I don't think so, _amigo._ We're just friends and I intend to keep it that way. She's a nice girl."

Francis lifted a blonde eyebrow and scoffed. "Whatever."

Antonio's phone started ringing, snapping the trio out of their bickering. Prussia was grinning and so was Francis. The Spaniard tried to reach for the phone but the taller and more muscular men each placed a hand on his head to stop him from reaching out to them. Their eyes never left the message you sent him.

_I'm good too. Honestly don't think too much about it. It was my pleasure to have you as my guest, and you are more than welcome to visit anytime. I'm just cleaning the house because I can't seem to find my bills anywhere. :P Hahaha I'm such a scatter brain, huh?_

"Oh this is boring!" Francis exclaimed as he turned his back away from the phone.

"Seriously? No flirting?" Gilbert yelled.

"Of course not, why should I?"

The two nations could not believe what they were hearing. Francis raised his hands up in the air. " _Sacre bleau! This is hopeless!"_

"What do you mean 'why should I'?" Gilbert slammed his hands on the table.

Funnily enough, no one gave a damn in the vicinity, most likely because they were used to the ex-nation's outbursts.

" _C'est inacceptable!_ [26] None in the Bad Touch Trio pass up a chance to ' _satisfy'_ any single woman! Let alone flirt with her, be she committed or not!" [27]

" _Ja!_ I agree! _Mein freund._ " At this, Prussia placed an arm around the Spaniard. His hands were outstretched as he looked at the clouds passing by the window. "Ve are ze bad touch zrio!" Gilbert proclaimed in pride, a hand clenched together on his chest.

Antonio had always noticed how Gilbert's accent seemed more apparent whenever he talked about the things he was superiorly passionate about. Being a part of the Bad Touch Trio was one of them. Ahhh... the Glory Days.

Gilbird suddenly chirped in fascination.

"See? Even Gilbird agrees!"

The yellow chick cocked its head, almost as if saying: _"What the FUCK are YOU talking about?" or "Don't you FUCKING put words in my BEAK!"_

"Remember the Bad Touch Trio Motto!" Prussia exclaimed as he and Francis simultaneously took their victory poses as they called out.

"Single women have no escape from the Trio's flirtatious escapade. When she is visibly willing, a member would give her sexual healing. If she is committed with a man, none but flirtation would take hand. Lest she with a woman and committed, the trio shall share both of them in bed!" [29]

"Oh yeah?" Antonio challenged, crossing his arms and lifting a sceptical eyebrow.

"JA!"

"Oui!"

" _Bueno..._ Francis, I dare you to flirt with that woman over there."

Francis quickly looked to where the Spaniard was pointing. His jaw dropped completely.

"Ahhh... ummm she..." The French twitched at the use of the pronoun. "-uh... is er... busy."

"... scratching 'her' balls?" Gilbert continued as he too, gazed at the 'woman.'

The 'woman' was wearing thick makeup and had, surprisingly, thicker eyebrows than Arthur's. Different colours of eye shadows plagued 'her' eyes, whilst 'her' lipstick looked similar to a clown's application. 'She' wore a short but tight low cut barbie pink cocktail dress that wrapped around 'her' hairy thighs; which were ungraciously spread wide apart as 'she' unfashionably scratched her unusually large and lumpy 'pleasure' core.

Gilbert and Francis twitched ceremoniously as Antonio had a smug smirk on his handsome face.

"No excuses, _si?_ "

Prussia started laughing out loud and patted the French man's slumped shoulder. "That's right! GO! DO IT!"

"And YOU!" Antonio's voice snapped Prussia out of his amusement. "I dare you to flirt with Elizabeta."

Gilbert's eyes went wide as saucers and it was Francis' turn to be amused, all the while doing so for the sole purpose of forgetting his supposed flirtatious exploit.

"ZAT AMAZON IS OUT OF ZE QUESTION!"

Antonio closed his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned back on the chair. "Now, now Gil and 'Cisco." The Spaniard then gazed to both his friends with a very smug look as he repeated, and mocked, every word the Frenchman said prior. "Single women have no escape from the Trio's flirtatious escapade."

"But she's with that demon-douche Austria!" [28]

"If she is committed with a man, none but flirtation would take hand."

"Then I believe that 'woman' is out of the question, oui? 'She' looks like she had many women instead of men."

"-Lest she with a woman and committed, the trio shall share both of them in bed!"

There was silence between the three but Prussia and France's expressions were of pure horror and shock at the acknowledgement of the consequences of their motto.

Spain smirked at that. He missed the feeling of having the upper hand again. Antonio stood up, took his phone from Gilbert's hand and walked away whistling a tune before saying "Adios, Amigos! See you later ~"

"We really need to change that motto."

"Oui, Gil. Or we can add terms and conditions."

As soon as Antonio was out of the dining area of the hotel, he whipped his phone back in to his grasp and sent a message saying that he had something that belonged to you. [30]

What he didn't know was that soon enough, his heart and his mind would soon belong to you as well.

* * *

**END OF PART 1**

PLEASE REVIEW AND MESSAGE! ^_^ Part 2 will only be possible if readers are interested! :D

* * *

**NOTES:**

[1] I'm sure you all know what a _fiesta_ is. A _hacienda_ is basically a large property with agriculture excerpts. Almost like a ranch and a farm.

[2] "And he's more responsible than you."

[3] "Piss off"

[4] "Good night, my friend!" – Francis "Good night, amigos!" – Antonio

[5] A church

[6] You can be wearing anything MODEST! Not skanky! Have some shame, you're in a church! :P lol

[7] "Pleased to meet you Maria. My name is Antonio."

[8] "Pleased to meet you as well, Antonio."

[9] Hija: daughter. The Philippines was once a colony of Spain and was colonised for 300 years until the Americans helped them with their independence. The Filipino culture consists of a lot of inspiration from our Spanish ancestors. Our language consists of about 100 Spanish words as well, but English is our second main language back in the Philippines. The reason I put it there is because I wanted your character to have a lot of connection to Spain.

[10] "Why not?"

[11] Episode 33 – Cafe Spain :D, for those of you who haven't watched it, try to find a clip of it in youtube. But basically he's been pestering (he can't read the atmosphere remember?) this customer who went inside his cafe. He was so ecstatic because he hasn't had many customers for a while. He tried being such a good host but it really just made the customer annoyed and depressed. Finally, when he said that because he hasn't had many customers, he only has instant coffee, the customer snapped. :P

[12] Hermanos: brothers

[13] Lo Siento: I'm sorry

[14] You can wear whatever you want but you were wearing a buttoned up sweater at home at the very least. You wouldn't want to die from the freezing temperatures right? :P

[15] Diciembre: December

[15.2] Economia y Finanzas reportes : Economic and Finance reports

[16] I thought of giving Francis a nickname from the oh so awesomely insulting Prussia :P Bonnefoy = Bonnie-boy or Bon-Bon

[17] Cuarto: quarters/bedroom

[18] Sala: Living room

[19] "Faggot"

[20] Serviettes: napkins or folded tissues that you get when you're at a restaurant. I wanted to add this here just in case some of you didn't know. When I first lived here in Australia I didn't bloody understand what it was. So I thought some of you might not know. I think it's a British term? Just as rubber is a British term for eraser. It's all because I grew up with American English and terms.

[21] "Language, my friend!"

[22] Shut up! ( question/index?qid=20061231125205AArRoha )

[23] "SHUT UP!"

[24] Quoi? : What?

[25] I totally made that up :P

[26] This is unacceptable!

[27] Meaning they only sleep with women who are single, but they flirt with absolutely anyone whether she is already committed or not.

[28] Austria once described the ex-nation as: "That demon douche Prussia!" in one episode/outtakes

[29] I totally made this up. COPYRIGHT PROTECTED :P

[30] Your bills :P In case you forgot.


	2. Getting to Know You Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is the last of the year 2013 chapter. I will be posting Chapter 3 very soon. Currently on a 6000+ word count and still climbing :) So, please keep a lookout!

**Amazing Grace**

Spain never found the need to fall in love. That's when he met you, Maria. He never knew that there existed an Amazing Grace.

 **Title:** Amazing Grace

 **Chapter:** Part 2 of 8

 **Characters:** Spain, You/Maria, and the WORLD

 **Pairing:** Spain x You/Reader/Maria

 **Rating:** M – (rating would change depending on the chapter)

 **Warning:** Swearing (warnings would change depending on the chapter), Adult Situations

 **Summary:** After an exhausting Summits Meeting chaired by Germany and hosted by England, Antonio and his friends decided to unwind in a near-by bar in London. Christmas time was coming, and the Spaniard knew it was going to be another holiday celebrated in the same routine that he personally grew to love and not tire from. The Bad Touch Trio decided that they wanted to celebrate Christmas differently for once. He never thought that at that agreement, the change was going to start. Although the lack of change did not bother him much, he realised that despite having lived for centuries in a lifestyle that any immortal man would have enjoyed, he never witnessed a miracle. It was then that he met you, Maria, that he found the true meaning of Amazing Grace.

* * *

"Many of us wish to live for eternity, and yet not many of us know how to live a single day to the fullest."

**~ Jamine Isabel E. Uy**

* * *

**Recap:**

As soon as Antonio was out of the dining area of the hotel, he whipped his phone back in to his grasp and sent a message saying that he had something that belonged to you.

What he didn't know was that soon enough, his heart and his mind would soon belong to you as well.

* * *

**A few days after Part 1**

* * *

If it was possible, you and Antonio got considerably closer. The day he gave you your bills back he urged you to unwind before the weather got worse. You both conversed about the hilarious moments in your life. It wasn't a surprise when you found that Antonio had more of them than you did. It was not because you weren't aware he was no ordinary human, it was because you thought that with his kind of personality funny things do tend to happen.

You both started becoming comfortable with each other, even starting to pull a prank on one another. It was a surprise for you that someone you met the way you did with Antonio would become such a good close friend. As the days passed, your bond just got stronger and better.

One day, Antonio arrived at your apartment for your usual practice. You became so accustomed to each other that he felt that your apartment became an extension of his own home. He felt more at home in your presence and for being so far away from his land, he craved such feeling and change of company.

It was snowing outside and although it wasn't dreadful, he just wasn't used to the cold weather at all. He tried to shake off the large amount of snow on his coat, cradling a cardboard tray that contained two cups of drinks in his left arm. His left hand reaffirmed its grip of his guitar before giving your door a rhythmic knock with his right.

"Who is it?" he heard you say from behind the door.

The Spaniard raised a brow at this. You would have had a hint that it would be him judging by the amount of time he spent with you and his usual arrival by this hour. Then again, he realised that it was probably for the best if you asked who it was at the door. You were, after all, living alone. As he said before, a lady in any sort of premises would be vulnerable to many evil intentions when she has no company.

"It's Toni." He replied with the use of the nick name you gave him, a slight variance to his usual.

There was a pregnant pause.

"No, you're not." You finally replied.

Antonio raised both his eyebrows this time. " _Chica_ , it really is me!"

"Prove it," You challenged.

Were you joking? He asked himself. Sometimes he just couldn't read the atmosphere. Romano kept pointing this flaw out to him, but he reasoned that he couldn't exactly change after centuries of exercising such skill, or lack thereof.

He came to a conclusion... Challenge accepted!

Antonio knelt down on one knee, placed the tray on the floor and started strumming his guitar to the tune of "Please Forgive Me" by Bryan Adams. He then sang,

_So if you're feeling thirsty, oh!_

_I brought the drink you always want!_

_I promise that it tastes real good_

_So if you want it, a little more than I would_

_Please Maria, I know you want it too_

_Please Maria, I won't stop bothering you_

_Don't deny me, it's very VERY cold!_

_Please Maria, I need to use the loo!_

_Please believe me. Every word I say is true!_

_Please forgive me if I peed here 'cause o'you!_

Before the Spaniard could start another verse, he heard an abundant amount of laughter coming through your apartment. Not long after when your laughter died down a little, you opened the door.

Still in a fit of giggles, you said "Alright! Alright! I believe you!"

Antonio smiled at this and stood up after taking the cups in his arms again.

"Get inside, _Mr. Adams_ before you drink my chocolate," you said after taking the tray in your arms, "and before you wet your pants."

Antonio chuckled, "I just said that so you'd open the door quicker."

"Well it sure attracted a huge audience."

The Spaniard suddenly became all too aware of his surroundings. Looking around, he found a few of your neighbours out in the hall forming a small crowd around him. They all had amused expressions and some of the children were giggling. Antonio blushed, chuckled in embarrassment whilst scratching the back of his head. He bowed as he muttered an apology before entering your abode.

After closing the door, you prompted him to place his belongings in the living room with a gesture. "That was a pretty good song. I can't believe you came up with that spontaneously!"

You took your drink and placed the tray on the coffee table. As you took a sip the Spaniard replied, "Well, you did want some proof, _si_?"

Grinning at you, Antonio placed his guitar on the side of the love couch. Your home was comfortably warm due to the roaring fire in the fireplace. He walked towards the coat rack by the front door and proceeded to remove his coat, but not before taking out an item from his inside pocket.

"And what conclusive proof that was," You commented; smiling at him.

Plopping down on your couch with your drink on hand, you waited for your friend as you bathed in the warmth of the fire with closed eyes.

Before you could see what it was, he swiftly hid the item behind his back, away from your curious eyes.

"Guess what I have?" he asked you.

"Green eyes? Chocolate brown hair? I know what you don't have though, and that's facial hair." You replied comically.

Playfully, Antonio started touching his face as if in search of something. He released a gasp of horror before saying, " _Madre Dio!_ You are right, _chica_!"

"Mm-hmm, but you know," you replied as you wrapped a friendly arm around Antonio's shoulders, "you still look great without them."

Antonio gazed at you, a playful pouty smile on his lips. "So you don't want me to grow a beard or anything?"

"Unless I can't braid it for you, you don't have to."

It earned you a healthy chuckle and you, in turn, reflected this with your own laughter. Antonio took out the blu-ray movie disc he was hiding behind his back. "I brought a movie with me. Would you like to watch before we practise?"

Your eyes lit at the sight of the title on the disc.[1] "That sounds fantastic! I'd go and get us some snacks, would you mind-"

Antonio raised a hand to pause you. "I'll handle it, _chica_ , and no... of course I won't mind."

Smiling in response, you left for the kitchen while Antonio prepared the movie. You opened the pantry and took out a bag of pop corn. After placing the bag in the microwave, you took out some more snacks for you and Antonio to munch on.

"It's ready!" he exclaimed from the living room.

"Coming," you replied as you poured the pop corn on a large wooden bowl.

 _That's what she said_ , Antonio thought to himself before chuckling. He blamed Romano and his 'hip' comebacks... or was that Francisco?

Either way, he hoped he wouldn't blurt these thoughts out loud... hopefully.

You arrived in the living room, a hot bowl of popcorn in your hands. As you took your usual spot in the love seat, Antonio crawled on the floor to get to the couch.

Seeing him do so, you giggled and it caused the Spaniard to look up.

" _Que?"_ [2]

You shook your head, all the while trying to stifle your giggles. "Sorry. It's just that you looked like a baby, crawling like that and all."

Antonio smiled and sat next to you. He playfully pinched your left cheek before replying, "Heh, are you saying I'm cute?" The Spaniard sent a playful wink and grin your way.

You slightly blushed at this and looked down. Sure you were on very friendly terms with Antonio, but you were also very aware that he was a VERY good looking man. You tried to create a comeback by deviating from his question.

"Ever thought the possibility," you said, looking into his eyes with a mischievous grin, "that someone thinking of you as a baby is NOT considered a compliment?"

You crossed your legs on the sofa and started poking the Spaniard's cheek with a pop corn.

Antonio sent you a childish pout the second time today. "Now you're starting to sound like Romano," he said before taking a bite of the pop corn between your fingers while he grunted a chomping sound.

"Hmm, who's Romano?"

Antonio took the remote from the coffee table before he answered nonchalantly. "Ah, yes. I haven't introduced you to him yet." He opened his mouth, prompting you to pop a pop corn in it and you obliged. He loved how he was being served like a _supreme ruler_ once again. "You can say that I was his care taker."

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You worked as a care taker? You never told me this."

Antonio pressed ' _play'_ before replying, "I didn't? Sorry, _chica_. I'll introduce you to him and his brother next time."

"You baby-sitted both of them?"

"Nah, Austria took care of Italy."

The Spaniard placed his left arm behind your head on the sofa. Despite his insouciance, Antonio was subconsciously acting protective of you. Small acts such as him sitting between you and the space by the front door showed that.

'Showed what?' you ask. The possibility of a violent break in or intrusion by an uninvited guest; be they acquainted or not with either of you, would render such position effective of protecting you from them. The same way a gentleman would walk on the side of danger or on the side of the road when you're walking in a walk path.

Small little things like these were one of the small sparks that you loved about the Spaniard. Unfortunately for the nation's laid-back attitude, he subconsciously called both Roderich and Feliciano by their Country name. This made you furrow your eyebrows in confusion.

"Austria? Italy?"

Antonio, upon realisation, lost composure and became all far too aware of the atmosphere... surprisingly. He swallowed the pop corn. Beads of sweat formed on the skin of his temple, due to nervousness, as he tried his best to cover up his mistake. "Uh... w-well it is a habit of mine to call some of my f-friends by their nationality!"

He closed his eyes trying to will away the nervousness knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up with the lie if he looked at you, eye to eye. A nervous and wry smile formed on his lips as he continued to explain. "Y-you see... Roderich is from Austria and that is why I call him that. Feliciano is Romano's twin brother and they're both Italians. So sometimes I call Feli, Italy."

Luckily for him, you trusted him well enough to believe what he said. As soon as he saw the smile on your face, he could feel his heartbeat relaxing. It was an indication that you believed his lie, and the thought of lying to you made him feel guilty inside.

In fact, he thought, how long would he be able to keep up with keeping such secret from one of his good friends? His train of thought was interrupted when you replied, "Aww... that's just adorable! And did you say that Romano is Italy's twin brother!?"

Call it weird but you loved the idea of twins. Not because of your hidden maternal instincts, no... it was because you found it fascinating to have two kins very similar in appearance and the idea that they share a strong and deep bond. "I bet they get along very well."

"Ehehe... well..." Antonio scratched the back of his head with the hand that was placed on the head of the sofa.

Before he could point out the contradiction of what you thought and the reality of the twins' relationship with each other, you gasped.

"Oh the movie is already starting. Sorry, I got carried away."

At that, you leaned on the couch and munched on the pop corn, your focus was on the image reflected on the screen of your television.

Antonio blinked at the sudden change of topic but smiled at you all the same, even though you were gazing at the T.V. and not him. He too, focused back on the T.V. and then placed his arm behind your head on the sofa once again.

* * *

A FEW HOURS LATER...

* * *

The movie ended with the pop-corn all but consumed, you stretched on the sofa as the Spaniard yawned, stretching his jaw.

"That was a pretty good movie," you exclaimed.

"It is, isn't it?" Antonio stood up and cracked his lower back, stretching his body all the more. " _Bueno..._ it's time to practise."

The Spaniard retrieved his guitar on the side of the couch and started tuning.

You looked over your shoulder as you made your way to the kitchen to dispose of the bowl in the sink. "Hehe, now that I think about it; you sound like my coach-slash-caretaker."

Antonio chuckled at the thought. He did like taking care of people... how many colonies did he use to have? Too many to keep in track of but could easily remember if he listed down their names; which he knew by heart.

"Haha! Sounds nice, _chica_. We can start with you calling me, Spain the boss!"

Giggling at the thought of calling your good friend Spain the boss, you replied, "And you can start with calling me Queen of England."

"I didn't know the Queen was going to perform in church with a-" Antonio cleared his throat. ", ruggedly handsome Spaniard named Antonio playing _le guitarra_.[3]" He flicked his hair back in a way that reminded him of Franco.

You grinned. "But of course! I always have had a thing for Antonio _Banderas_."

You made sure you emphasised the actor's surname before anxiously waiting your friend's hilarious, and you knew it was going to be hilarious, reaction.

"Glad you admitted to my _awesomeness, chica._ " Antonio turned to you, a very satisfied smile on his face as one hand gripped the front of his shirt in a I'm-the-man manner whilst the other held his guitar.

A pregnant pause filled the air as you tried stifling your laughter. A few seconds later, Antonio's eyes snapped open in realisation. "H-hey!"

"Pfft! Bahahaha!" Your laughter echoed in the small apartment.

Antonio childishly crossed his arms and pouted at you for what could be the tenth time that day. However, your laughter was so contagious he couldn't keep his charade and he laughed with you.

Moments like these, you thought, no matter how small made you and Antonio closer each day.

After starting your practice, you came to realise that Antonio adapted to your standard. It was the standard that kept you practising the whole night; that night you met the Spaniard for the very first time. At first, he wondered why you had to keep repeating particular lines in the lyrics. You continued to reply that you didn't reach the perfect pitch.

Gradually, Antonio listened until he could hear and understand the perfect pitches you were after. He really did become your coach. This made you contemplate the question: did he actually coach in Music before?

Although he was very encouraging and kind with his teachings, he was firm most especially with your schedule. A few weeks of being around you every single day, he knew you had the tendency to slack off. He, in fact, understood how much this meant to you and he wanted you to give it your all.

A few hours later, you finished the practise for the day. As Antonio stood up from the couch, you turned to your window to find a beautiful ray of sunshine peaking through.

"Look! The snow stopped."

On cue, Antonio looked at the windows and smiled. "Finally, some sunshine in London,"

You pulled back the curtains completely and opened the square window. You breathed in the fresh cold air outside as you leaned on the windowsill to savour the warmth of the sun.

The Spaniard stared at your form being bathed in golden light. With your closed eyes and satisfied smile on your lips, he felt himself smile back.

Antonio felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and checked the caller.

_FRANCO_

Shaking his head not feeling like talking to Francis, especially after all the teasing the French man and Gilbert shared on his expense regarding you, he didn't want to give Francis a chance to converse with you yet.

For now, he just wanted to spend time with you. After all, he had spent centuries with his other two best friends.

Antonio slid his finger on the touch screen, sending out a busy tone to Francis. He looked at you once more, and decided that such amount of sunlight should be enjoyed in the outdoors.

"Shall we take a walk, _chica?_ "

Turning back to your best friend, you returned his soft gaze.

"Let's,"

* * *

In the Hotel

* * *

_Hola. Has llamado al teléfono de Antonio Carriedo. No estoy disponible en este momento, pero si me deja su nombre, su número, y un breve mensaje me pondré en contacto con usted tanto pronto como posible. Gracias._ [4]

" _Mein Gott,_ [5]Bonnie-boy, stop calling him."

" _Mais mon ami..._ "[6]

"He's not going to answer. It's obvious that he's out with that girl again."

Sighing and slumping his shoulders in defeat, the French man sat back down across the Prussian. "You're so restless, what's wrong?"

"Antonio barely hung out with us! Aren't you worried, Gilbert?!"

Gilbert chugged on his beer, wiped his mouth with his sleeve before replying monotonously, "No..."

" _Pourquoi?!"_ [7]

"He's centuries old, he's not a kid."

"He's physically twenty-five in human years!"

"And your point is?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, his hand still gripping the beer mug on top of the table separating him and the unnerved Francis. Sighing at the pitiful sight he chose his words. "France... twenty-five year old human guys can make responsible decisions for themselves."

Gilbert raised his mug to take a sip but quickly paused. "Don't tell me your age is getting to you that you forgot what it was like to be twenty-five?"

" _Pardonais-moi?!_ " [8] Francis exclaimed at the insult.

"Wow, even your hearing is starting to falter?" Prussia mocked with a very serious face.

Before Francis could retort, a certain blonde intervened.

" _Bruder_ , you really shouldn't drink _bier_ _und_ insult your _freunds_ in _ze_ morning."

" _Vest!_ It's unusual to see you by yourself." Prussia exclaimed with a raised hand as if to welcome his brother.

Hanging out with Antonio and Francis for centuries almost made the Prussian's accent redundant, an obvious result of constant companionship. In fact, Francis felt that everyone's accents became redundant. However, Francis noticed that there were times when Gilbert's accent became more apparent when he talked to his brother, aside from being influenced by strong emotions.

"I should be asking _ze_ same _sing_ [9] _. Vers_ Spain? You _sree_ _ver_ _alveys_ inseparable. I haven't seen _ze sree_ of you _togezer_ for so long."

"SEE!? I told you so, Gilbert!"

"For fuck's sake, France," Prussia suddenly yelled in pain as he felt sharp claws sink into his pale skin. "OOOOOWWWW!"

Ludwig and Francis stepped back in surprise. Instinctively they bent down but found no need as Gilbert stood up from his chair and placed his dirty boots on the table to reveal two creatures.

"Hey, _zat's_ Italy's cat!" Germany pointed at the sight of the brown cat.

From the entrance of the dining area, a rugged Australian came storming in.

"Kody! There _y'ar_ mate! _Oy'_ ve been looking everywhere for _yew!_ " said Stephen (Steve) 'Aussie' Kirkland[10]; Arthur's younger brother.

Steve ran towards the three, worry evident in his green eyes as he locked gazes with his rather angry koala. His brown hair looked messy; a common appearance from the bush explorer. A band-aid was tapered around the bridge of his nose, and if anyone recalled correctly it had been there for a century now. Everyone concluded that the band-aid became a permanent part of the Australian's appearance.

"Get _zis_ midget bear _und_ cat off me!" Gilbert wildly shook his leg, trying to rid of the two creatures.

"He's not a midget bear! He's a Drop Bear or you can call him a _sloytly_ evil koala!"[11]

Upon his struggle, tables were upturned and curtains were ripped off from the windows.

"Get your bloody boots off the table!" Arthur Kirkland's voice thundered. "Steve, seriously... keep your koala away from others! That _thing_ is bloody dangerous!"

"Aww, this little _goy_ is only _deynjerus_ if someone disturbs his _biyuti_ sleep. Ain't that _royt,_ Kody?[12]"

Steve tried to reach out to the red-eyed koala but it only hugged Prussia's leg tighter in slight agitation. His claws were lightly puncturing Gilbert, thankfully. However, Kody's strength was well pronounced upon his ability to cling to Gilbert.

"Gilbert! You have to stop shouting! You're only agitating the poor koala!"

"Are you fucking insane?! Poor koala, my ass! You try being in my situation, Francis! You'd cry like a baby girl man-boy! _Und_ it's not gonna be awesome!"

Ludwig nervously took the cat off of his brother's leg and surprisingly it did not retaliate, much to his relief. Steve wasn't having much luck, however.

The Australian took out a jar of vegemite and tried to coax the koala out of Prussia's leg. " _Oi Kody,_ look _w'ot_ I got _yew._ "

Kody, upon further agitation, took his claws out of Gilbert and started swiping it towards his care taker. Gilbert quickly backed away from the koala and ran from the room.[13]

"Gilbert, wait for _moi_!"

Francis quickly followed his friend whilst the others went on with their business.

"Look at this bloody mess!"

"Aww _doynt_ be so _agro,_ mate,"[14] said Steve as he firmly held the koala. "My animal friends would help clean this pl-"

"No! No more bloody animals in my hotel, Steve!"

Whilst the two brothers argued, Ludwig looked around as he stroked Italy's cat. Upon finding no trace of his brother he wondered aloud where Gilbert could be.

_At the same time... somewhere in the streets of London_

Two brunette headed men walked side by side as they toured the streets of London. One of them held the map so closely to his face that he couldn't see his surroundings. He was entirely dependent upon the man walking beside him, the one humming a certain tune that annoyed the hell out of his map-reading companion.

"Romano, are we there yet?"

"Almost..." Romano replied as he tried his best to concentrate on the map.

"We've been walking for almost half an hour. Britain said that it should be close to the hotel. Are you sure we're going the right way?"

Romano felt his grip on the map tighten. Not wanting to lose his composure in public in a foreign country, he gritted his teeth. "Feliciano... I would have been able to concentrate on the map if a certain _someone_ would stop singing that stupid song regarding a certain _potate bastardo!_ [15]"

Suddenly, Romano collided with a lamp post whilst his brother Feli ran ahead of him. Feliciano stopped and started sniffing the air, almost as if he was trying to find the source of a particular smell that took his interest.

" _Merde!_ [16] _"_ Romano yelled in agony as he rubbed his nose to ease the pain. "Why the hell didn't you warn me about that lamp post!?"

Unfortunately, Feli wasn't paying attention.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?"

"Veee~! _Andiamo, fratello!_ [17]I could smell the pasta and the pizza!"

" _Porca troia!_ Slow down, you _stronzo_!"[18]

With map on hand, Romano ran after his brother but not before taking notice of a couple walking side by side as they crossed the street.

"Hm? Is that...?"

A sudden exclamation of _PASTA_ caught back his attention and he headed towards Feliciano before he could lose sight of his twin brother...

MEANWHILE

A very grumpy Prussian limped his way through a bustling crowd of late Christmas shoppers. He grumbled at his misfortune instead of focussing on the soreness of his leg.

"Gilbert, where are you going?"

"Well away from that demonic midget bear while trying to find Tonio!"

"What for," Francis asked as he took a step beside his limping friend.

"He owes me a big jug of beer because I'm awesomely pissed!"

Francis couldn't help but get more concerned of Gilbert's limping.

"Gilbert I think you should rest your leg for a bit, you're limping."

Without pausing the Prussian replied, "I'm fine."

"Let's just get that checked,"

"I said I'm fine! Why do you have to question my awesome healing ability, France!? It's so not awesome!"

Because of his friend's persistence, Francis suggested his second idea. "Well then, why don't we get something hot to drink first, hmm?"

Gilbert finally paused, although it was a sunny weather he could still feel the sting of the cold air. He also realised that he forgot his scarf in the hotel due to his mounting desire to leave the premises away from Steve's koala.

"Not a bad idea."

When the two countries arrived, they went straight to the cashier to order. Gilbert ordered his usual long black while Francis, being the pompous French he was, ordered a latté. He also, not surprisingly, asked the barista to design his latte in the image of the beautiful cashier he was just flirting with. The guy barista rolled his eyes whilst the cashier in question blushed at the thought.

Gilbert took a small metal stand that propped a number that designated their order. As soon as he and Francis turned away from the register to find a table, there they saw two familiar figures.

"Hey look! Isn't that the Italian brothers," Francis asked as he and Gilbert approached their table.

Romano, surprisingly, was having a calm lunch with his brother as they both sipped their hot beverages. A plate of pasta and pizza sat on their table, their meals half eaten.

"Fancy seeing you two here," said Francis as he took a table next to his fellow countries.

Upon seeing him, Romano moved his chair a little closer to Veneziano, trying to stay a safe distance away from the French.

"Fancy seeing you here as well, _Messere_ Francy-pants and you, too Mister Germany's brother!"

Prussia felt a swell of annoyance, but kept his mood in check. "I have a name, you know? And it's Gilbert or you can call me the awesome Prussia."

Before Italy could reply, Romano cut in hushed whispers. "Watch what you two are saying! We shouldn't be talking about our real identities so openly!"[19]

"Yeah yeah..." Prussia waved off Romano, not feeling up to his usual debating self. "Hey Lovi-kins, have you seen Tonio?"

As if the previous conversation that almost enticed an argument didn't occur, Romano dropped his defences from Francis and raised an eyebrow as he replied, "That's funny... I was about to ask you two the same thing, and don't call me that!"

"He hasn't been hanging out with us for awhile," with shoulders slumped, Francis immediately interrupted as to not give any chance for an argument to occur. He thought for a moment how much he resembled his little sister _Monique_ ; Monaco, judging by how much of a worrier he was turning out to be.[20] "We thought, maybe, you would have an idea."

"Last time we saw him was during the meeting," replied Feli before slurping his pasta.[21]

Truly, although Francis and Gilbert were happy that their friend seemed happier than usual after being in your company, they were worried over the fact that they might be losing their friend.

"Oh wait, I think I see him now! With a pretty lady, no less," Feli exclaimed as he pointed out the window.

"So it _was_ him," Romano whispered to himself.

It really was Antonio he saw awhile ago. Now, the question was... who was the girl? Romano contemplated for a moment. He grew up under the watchful and caring eyes of Antonio. He could go as far as to say that he thought of Antonio as a brother, if not a fatherly figure. Through all the times that he was with the _conquistador_ , the only woman he saw Antonio spending time with so casually was Bella; Belgium. The other women he saw in the Spaniard's _hacienda_ were not worth remembering.

The fact that he was out taking a leisurely walk in the park, with a girl's arm linked around his, made the Southern Italian wonder who the strange woman was. Spying on them crossed his mind and he knew that the other countries were thinking of the same thing.

"Let's go and follow him, Bonnie-boy," said Prussia as he dragged the French out the cafe.

Right on cue, he thought.

He was against the idea of following his caretaker. It wasn't any of his business, and he respected the Spaniard enough not to butt in his personal affairs no matter how tempted he was.

He chuckled at the irony how Antonio used to follow him when he wanted to visit Veneziano. Though, now that he was grown-up, he knew that Antonio only did so because he cared for him. It was a good thing, too because he had no idea that France was intent on taking custody of him as he journeyed home.

"Do we really have to?"

"Don't tell me you're not a least bit curious."

Francis tried to find a good reason but none came to him. Thus, he submitted in defeat. "I can't say I'm not."

"Then let's go before we lose them!"

With that, Francis and Gilbert left the café. The Italian brothers stared at the door as France and Prussia left. Once the duo could be seen outside the window running towards the park, the brothers continued to stare.

"What about you, Lovino? Aren't you curious about _hermano España_?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Then why didn't you go?"

Lovino sipped his tea to contemplate. "I respect him enough not to pry on his affairs. Besides, he'd tell us sooner or later when he's ready."

"Here's your order of latté and long black," said the waitress as she placed the two beverages on the table. She took the number that Gilbert had in his hands a few moments ago and left.

"They left before they even drank their coffees," said Feli as he stared at the two beverages. "Are you sure you don't want to know?" He was like a brother to us, after all. We can ask Sir Francy-Pants and Germany's brother. The two seemed very concerned about him, so shouldn't we?"

Lovino knew perfectly well why he entertained spying on his caretaker and doing otherwise. First of all, like he said he respected Antonio enough. The other thing was, in truth Romano had very few people in his life that he would consider family. His estranged grandfather, biological brother Veneziano and his father/elder brotherly figure; Antonio were practically the only ones he had.

Though to be honest, among everyone else he was sure that Antonio knew him the best among all three contenders.

Grandpa Rome spent more time with Feli. In fact, he came to a conclusion that everyone, including Grandpa Rome, favoured Feli over him.

When Feli spent more time with Ludwig, he felt the pang of jealousy surge through him. He was already envious that Feli was better than him in every way, and now that Ludwig took his bonding time with his own brother angered him all the more.

He didn't have to worry about Spain, in fact he took his affections for granted; which he regretted as he grew older. In all honesty, Antonio was the closest thing he had to a brother and a father, more than Feli. With his father figure acting stranger than usual, in all honesty it made him worry all the more.

Antonio never hung out with the same woman for more than a week. If he did, the Spaniard made sure he had other ladies in the side lines. Antonio always shared the stories of his escapades with his two best friends and at times with Romano himself. He even gave Romano a few pointers, which lead the Italian to be more than adept in seducing ladies with his Italian charms and his adopted Spanish wiles.

With Antonio being secretive about this woman only made him more ever more curious.

Romano took France's latté and drank it without thinking as he kept staring at Gilbert and Francis, who were downright shameful in their lack of stealth.

"Umm.. _fratello,_ you're drinking mister Francy-Pants' latté," said Veneziano as he watched his brother sip the beverage.

Surprised, Romano spitted out the coffee with such force. He pushed the latté away from him, much to Feli's delight because he wanted to drink the latté in the first place. He grabbed Prussia's drink and gulped it all down. No matter how tempted he was to follow the Prussian and French, he still wasn't willing enough to be anywhere near the French.

* * *

**IN THE PARK...**

* * *

The park wasn't as lively as you thought it would be. Though there were some people around, the rare sunlight wasn't enough to entice others into the area. There were vendors of hot beverages outside and although you had too much in one morning, it was still too cold not to be tempted to drink a hot chocolate.

" _Gracias_ ," said Antonio as he received two cups of hot chocolate from the vendor.

You were staring at the large pine tree, covered in snow at the very centre of the park. It was filled with decorations, safely secured on each branch. A large star, the size of two heads, was perched on top of the park's Christmas tree. You felt yourself smile at the thought of Christmas being only a few days away.

"Here you go, _chica_."

Antonio extended one hot chocolate your way and you held the Styrofoam cup with both hands.

"Thank you," you said before turning your gaze back to the Christmas tree.

The Spaniard stood beside you, looking at the image that held your attention. "You're welcome," he whispered back.

Taking a sip of the hot chocolate, he rolled his eyes to see you without turning his head. "Nice tree, isn't it?"

"Yeah..."

"We should get one for your place."

You smiled serenely and nodded. "You'd help me find one?"

" _Si!_ Of course I would. Need help decorating it, too?"

"Only if I get to put the star on top," you grinned mischievously and finally turned towards him.

Antonio pouted childishly and placed his right hand on his hips; the other holding his drink. "That's my favourite part."

You giggled and turned back towards the tree. "Well," you started, "I'm not that tall so maybe you could help me put it there?"

The Spaniard leaned down to you, his face close and a grin on his lips. "That still doesn't say that I would be putting the star on top."

Seeing how close he was to you, you blushed as your eyes expressed your surprise.

"Fine! We can put it there together. Happy?"

" _Si_! We just need to make sure that we get a really tall tree so I'm going to be the only one who could put the star there," Antonio sipped his drink in satisfaction before pausing once again. "Did I just say that out loud?"

You playfully punched his arm, which he melodramatically rubbed to soothe the pain.

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas?"

" _Si_ ," said Antonio. "Are you excited to perform your number?"

You subconsciously gripped your cup tighter. "Actually... I'm pretty nervous."

Antonio jerked his head your way again. You sipped your hot chocolate as you stared at the ground, a habit of yours when you're embarrassed.

The Spaniard placed a gentle hand on your shoulder. The gesture snapped your train of thought and looked back only to be met with the same gentle green eyes you grew accustomed to every single day.

"Well, I think you're ready."

His smile, his stare, his hand, they were all encouraging. You couldn't help but smile and gaze at him in return and placed a hand on top of his.

"Thank you,"

* * *

**BEHIND SOME TALL HEDGES**

* * *

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me," Gilbert moaned in exasperation.

Francis, who was carrying Gilbert's weight on his shoulder, tried his best to stay sturdy and avoid rocking from side to side. Passersby stared at them in both suspicion and amusement.

" _Quoi?_ What's happening, Gil?"

"They're making out!"

" _QUOI?!_ "

"Now, Tonio's caressing her vital regions!"

The suspense was killing the French man and he yelled, "My turn!"

Dropping the Prussian on the floor was no hard feat for the French. Gilbert yelped in pain as he tried his best to stand up. The French man quickly climbed on the Prussian's shoulder, which earned him another yelp in pain, and scanned the area for any sign of love making in public with such gusto.

Disappointedly, he found you and Spain conversing like how normal friends would. The making out session that Gilbert claimed was when Antonio leaned down towards you. From their angle of sight, it seemed as if you both shared a kiss. The look of surprise and blush on your cheeks were evidence of such acts, despite being mistaken to be so.

Both nations were certain you were sharing a kiss then. Although, that wasn't why he was disappointed, both he and Gil knew that despite Antonio's carefree expression he was a very passionate lover. He should have known that Gil tended to exaggerate things... _over_ exaggerate, in fact.

To them, you both did make out, but judging by what was happening he knew that Antonio didn't caress your vital regions as the Prussian claimed.

"No he wasn't!"

"But I saw them making out, you faggo-"

"I meant, he wasn't touching her vital regions!"

"What vulgarity!" yelled a mother covering her child's ears as they hurriedly walked past the two nations.

Francis and Gilbert blushed in embarrassment, both feeling as if they were truly reprimanded by their own mothers.

"Where are your manners?" she yelled once again before disappearing around a corner. "There are children about!"

"Sorry!" exclaimed the two nations, their blushes still apparent.

* * *

**Back to Antonio and Maria**

* * *

"Come, let's stop thinking about that for a while and enjoy the day," said Antonio as he pulled you by the hand towards a bench.

You lost your balance at the sudden pull that you almost spilled your drink. A minute later, you both arrived at what appeared to be a skating rink. The skating rink used to be a beautiful lake underneath a small arc brick bridge, with ducks swimming in liberty. Now that winter has come, the ducks were replaced by a group of people.

Children held their parents' hand as they glided across the rink. Couples held each others' hands whilst the other couples taught their significant other how to skate. Some of the other skaters were either amateurs or professionals.

As for you, you grew up close to a lake and ice skating became a hobby. If you had to be honest with yourself, you knew you were pretty good at it. Antonio however, held some reserves to a lot of winter sports. He loved the sunny weather back at his place, so much so that his own past time was taking care of his _hacienda,_ most especially his tomatoes.

"Would you like to go ice skating, Toni?" you asked, not familiar of his reserves from the sport.

"I, uh... right now?"

"Not right now," you replied as the Spaniard wiped a nervous sweat off his forehead, "we don't have any skates. We can come back next time, hopefully when the rink isn't filled with people."

Antonio kept silent, not that he wanted to. He just didn't know what to say. He then moved forward nonchalantly, away from the skating rink. This was his very subtle way of pushing the idea of skating out of your mind and his.

In the background, Gilbert couldn't help but guffaw.

"What are you laughing about, Gil?" asked France, concerned that his friend had gone crazier than usual.

Gilbert looked at France in response. He then reminisced the times when Tonio would come out with an excuse every single time they asked him to go ice skating.[22]

* * *

**Prussia's Point of View**

* * *

It was the year 1810, Winter: Snowy. I was and will always be awesome. Bonnie-boy's midget-general Bonaparte hosted a big ass party on winter. Kesesese, to be honest he also had a big ass. Anyways, apparently, midget-boy loved ice skating ever since Louise XVI and Frenchy-boy brought the idea to Paris. I swear to my oh-so-awesome self that they just followed the trend that my ancestor; Holy Roman Empire, through Emperor Rudolf the red nose reindeer, started. They're such copy-killing-cats-of-unawesome.

I was told that Rudolf loved ice skating so much that his court held large carnivals to make the sport even more popular. Of course only such awesomeness could come from my heritage. I mean, we Prussians all descended from epic. That's why my awesomeness always explodes everywhere.

Anyways, I still don't understand why anyone would want to marry a royal chick from Austria's household. I told France that it was a bad idea but General midget was keen on marrying Archduchess Marie Louise. But of course, frilly ballerina girl attract midget ballerina boy. Why the hell Francis love wearing frills as much as that demon Austria, I will never know.

So there I was, in the party with my two best friends and that annoying baby girl man boy Austria and that homo Hungary.

For France's sake I tried not to insult the two. Besides, he was already having so much hassle from the Italian brothers because of their missing Pope. Francis said that he had no idea where the Pope was but he had a feeling that someone in his office was responsible. Antonio was too happy to attend the celebration mostly because Napoleon kicked Caterpillar-brow's ass back in Antwerp!

Though, he wasn't too happy when we asked him for the thousandth time to come skating with us. Bonnie-boy and I knew that Spain would give us another lame excuse. Sooooo not awesome of the Tomato-loving member of the group.

Surprisingly, Tonio _didn't_ give us any excuse and just went along with it. This worried me and Francis, and to think nothing worries the awesome Prussia!

I have to admit, Bonnie-boy and I tried our best to stop from laughing. Spain the lame non-ice skating boss was _horrible_ at it. Heck, he couldn't even _pretend_ to be good at it.

He unwittingly injured 10 frilly-big assed-poof-heads [23] in the skating rink, almost drowned a dog by cracking the frozen lake, and broke his nose after colliding with a bridge made of bricks.

* * *

**_End of Journal Entry…_ **

* * *

I'm sure, now after seeing a very similar bricked bridge in the park, the very same memories were rushing to his head. Kesesese...

This is going to be hilarious. I wonder if he's really going to be skating with this little girl.

As I was plotting of ways to embarrass my friend, Francis was fawning over the two.

"Aww! Isn't it nice that Tonio is finally having a proper date?"

Ugh... typical of Bonnie-boy. He can be such a romantic-pussy.

Tonio took Maria's hand again, pulling her away from the one thing he wasn't good at.

Apparently, Frenchy here didn't even hear the awesome un-piggy snort the awesome me just made. Because he kept on yapping how he's jealous of Spain's half assed date.

I've known him for centuries and even after all these years, no one has surpassed my awesomeness. Anyways, he's taking too damn long to make a move on her. He should have been groping her ass by now, or even shove her in a bush somewhere despite the cold and _'warm'_ her up. Francis told me of my mistake, about Tonio touching his date's vital regions. Oh well!

Although, a thought came to me as I looked around my surroundings. Yeah, I'm sure I could do some awesome _blasting_ activity behind one... or two. Besides, every lady loves my five metres. Kesesese...

Fuck, how can the awesome Prussia not have shagged a lady for a while now? I think I know why, mostly because Tonio goes missing and does some unawesome stuff elsewhere without me to make it awesome; with or without Francis. Of course the awesome friend I am, I start waiting for him to show up.

My Prussian train of thought suddenly snapped and I realised that they've ventured too far for me or Francis to hear any strain of sound. As if on cue, to baptise the silence, Gilbird pops out of my front pocket.

" _Cheep!_ " he chirped.

"Ugh, sorry Gilbird. I almost forgot about you."

The bird chirped once in a tone that depicted he was unhappy with that answer.

"Don't blame me!" I raised my hands up in surrender to my little yellow chick. "Blame Spain, he goes around frolicking with a girl in a park. Wish I could spare my awesome boots from walking around and spying on them."

Francis entered my line of vision as I crossed my arms and pouted as I replied to Gilbird's unhappy chirp. "Gilbird! Glad Gil finally let you out of his breast pocket. I thought you would have been frozen chicken by now."

Gilbird's eyes widened in fear. Ugh, why was Francis insulting my bird? As I made a retort back to Bonnie-boy, the yellow chick chirped in protest at the thought.

"Don't say that! He is too awesome and too tiny to be a frozen chicken. He could at least be a frozen nugget."

I teased, but apparently Gilbird wasn't pleased. Who wouldn't though? He'd been stuck in my breast pocket for how long? At least, he wasn't anywhere near my crotch cloth.

Poor Gilbird, he was shaking. I placed a gentle hand on my cute and awesome Chicky-bird, calming him down. "We're just kidding, Gilbird. I was wondering if you would be willing to do the awesome me a favour?"

Gilbird calmed down a little and gazed at me with his cute little beady eyes. Aww! He's forgiven me so easily, he is absolutely awesome! Second to me of course...

"I need you to spy on Tonio and his little girl friend. Can you do that?"

Gilbird did a little bird-wing salute and chirped in agreement.

"Hang on, _mon ami_. I want to see what Gilbird sees too!"

"Kesesese... I knew you would, Bonnie-boy. That's why I brought," From my back pocket I took out a bird sized head camera, "this."

I placed the band on Gilbird's head, making sure it wasn't loose or too tight.

"Where did you get that?

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_ **

* * *

" _Guten morgen,_ American!"

"Howdy, Albino-German!"

"It's Prussia..."

"Yeah that, whazzup?"

"Nothing much. I was just thinking about finding a camera that fits my bird, Gilbird."

"Who?"

I scratched the back of my head in annoyance.

"Gil-bird... my bird!"

"Dude! Eww!"

"Not _that_ bird! Besides mine wouldn't even be a bird, it's 5 meters long!"

I said so proudly that I puffed my chest out and did a hero-pose...much better than the blonde American's because I am AWESOME!

"Oh really? Just that?"

"Eh… What do you mean by 'just that'?"

"You know, your bird!"

"Gilbird is not 5 meters! He's about 3 inches!"

"Your bird's only 3 inches?! I thought you said it was 5 meters!"

_Oi… stupid American…_

**_END OF FLASHBACK_ **

"Eh… long story, Bonnie-boy. Long story…"

Francis could only give me his usual confused frog look, while I placed the camera on Gilbird.

* * *

**_END OF PRUSSIA'S POV_ **

* * *

**_START OF ANTONIO'S POV_ **

* * *

I looked at the very familiar looking bricked bridge, arching over the lake skating rink as my friend and I walked away from the haunting figure. I could tell Maria so desperately wanted to skate, but alas Spain the boss must admit only to himself that I cannot skate… AT ALL!

Good thing she didn't press the subject any further and instead opted for a friendly stroll in the park. I could tell I wasn't really subtle in avoiding the skating idea. I don't know if Maria felt my uncertainty or I was just getting better at bull-ing my way out of such situations. Either way I am very thankful, _Dios mio…_

As she and I walked past some bushes, oddly I could hear some sniggering.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Maria.

We were both silent and paused for a few seconds, the sound ceased. "N-nothing, must be my imagination."

After some strolling, we finished our hot beverages and decided to sit on a nearby bench. Maria sat first and I sat on her right, my left arm stretched behind her.

We just sat there, watching time pass by, the little children walking and skating around with their friends and parents. Despite my certain dislike for winter sports, I found myself relax at the sight of the little children playing in the snowy park.

I chuckled at the idea, Lovino always teased me that I was a paedophile. No matter how hard I try to convince him I was not, the teasing only grew worse. I love children in a very father-like manner, mind you.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked with an innocent yet curious smile on her face.

"I wouldn't say funny, _chica_. I guess you could say, I am very entertained in seeing a group of friends and family enjoying themselves outdoors."

She strained her neck to look at the sight in front of us, once more. Silence consumed us once more, satisfied with just observing, no words needed at all. "You seem to come from such a big family, Toni."

"How can you tell?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You just seem like a very family-oriented type of person."

"Very observant as usual," I replied.

"Thanks, I'm not as good as Sherlock Holmes but I learned a thing or two from him.

"Oh? Show me. What else can you tell about me, _chica?_ "

Her expression changed. Her blue eyes wavered for a moment, her smile faded to a worried frown, and her cheeks sunk to express her hesitation. She was contemplating, I could tell.

I urged her with a look and a smile that said it was alright.

She took a deep breath.

"You're a very happy person, laid back, musically inclined but we already know that. You love the sun judging by your tan. Never married because your left ring finger doesn't have any difference in shade to the rest of your skin and neither does it have a specific curve that would indicate you were wearing a ring on that finger at all. The way you talk about kids would indicate you to have a great understanding and love of children, which would indicate the possibility that you can be just as childish."

She smiled my way. It was as if she was telling me that she could testify to that herself. She was spot on so far.

"That could also mean that you are very brotherly and protective of those you find to be rather child-like. You love making other people happy, and that is why you always have a happy disposition in life."

"So far so good," I complimented, but she cut me off as she said,

"And yet, this desire to make others happy and putting them before you could mean that you bottle up certain emotions and thoughts. Your laid-back nature but alert protectiveness over others you care about would indicate that you do take notice of certain issues and your surroundings. You just decide to ignore them and think about them at a later date, usually when you're alone or when something triggers it."

I stared hard at her. She was right, absolutely, and positively right. She was, in fact, the very first person to have noticed. Then again, I don't really communicate with others outside my social circle for long.

This made me think, was I that transparent?

No, others didn't say anything. Only Gilbert and Francis know. Possibly Lovino, but still.

"Toni?" Maria's voice sounded as if she was panicking inside, and indeed she was. "I'm so sorry! I went too far!"

I only stared at her as she continued to ramble on her apology. For someone so young she was very observant. She was only twenty, and many women of her generation and age did not have the same innocence and keen observation. She is most definitely intriguing, very much so.

I gently placed a hand on her cheek, which effectively stopped her from rambling. I slowly closed the gap between our faces, and I could see a blush creeping up on hers. How adorable!

Our faces were about a few inches away, the closer I got to her the bigger my grin seemed to grow. When I was close enough, I smirked and immediately pinched her cheeks while my other free hand gently twisted her nose.

"OW!" She yelped in pain and I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Toni!" Maria yelled as she punched my arm in retaliation.

" _Dios mio, chica!_ You looked so adorable I couldn't stop myself! _Lo siento! Lo siento!"_

She continued to give me her so called 'evil glare', her pout was evident as she crossed her arms in displeasure. This sight only made me cackle harder.

A few seconds of laughter, I could tell she was trying to suppress a smile. "I'm so sorry, _chica._ I had to do that because you looked so adorable! Honestly, _querida_ … You don't have to be so sorry."

Maria blinked her eyes, all her displeasure seemed to melt away. "Didn't I touch a very sensitive topic?"

I smiled in reply. "It was such a long time ago. I am very much over it."

I leaned back on the bench and placed my left hand on her head. Although I told her that it was not a big deal, she hung her head as if she still felt guilty about what she said.

"My… parents died when I was very young. You could say my adopted brothers took care of me."

She did touch a nerve, I admit. However, it wasn't the type of nerve that would get me in an angry frenzy. It was the sort that would make me stop and think, "She's right".

I never talked about my family. Lovino and the rest of the nations I took care of were the only ones I have… er had. Despite the fact that they reached their independence, we still kept close ties. However, I do not remember the last time I had a big brother or big sister I could call my own. I couldn't even remember my own parents.

Us, nations… living both the life of a human and a country, are we abominations?

My train of thought was cut short when I felt Maria's hand on my knee. She was looking at me almost pleadingly, asking me to continue only if I feel the need to. I acquiesced.

"I don't even remember my own parents, anymore." I said, reflecting back to what I just thought about. "All I had were my friends, brothers, and some others whom I took care of since we were young. I guess that is why, I have such values, but didn'-"

"but didn't like to talk about it…" Maria continued for me.

I turned to face her.

She was such a refreshing change from my usual company. A new face, a new person, a new friend… I believe she was all I needed at this stage of my life. Looking deep in her eyes, it made me realise something.

I need her.

I needed the kind of person that knows only of the pain of humanity, not of a country like me. All my life, the only things I did to succumb myself to human-thinking were only a small portion of what being a human was like.

I failed to notice that I did not even go beyond the primal human desire. I did not interact with humans the same way I interact with Maria. Thought of primal urges did not exist between Maria and I. It was pure friendship, the kind of friendship that an immortal would not value as much. Although humans live such short lives many of them wake up every day, getting older, getting more tired, but they live their life the way they want it and live it to the fullest.

Us immortals, time is of no essence. We tend to take things for granted.

Sometimes, I used to think about why I became the way I am; a country personified as a human. Maybe it's time for me to think human to better serve my people.

Her friendship made me feel human, and appreciate being one.

Perhaps, this was why I was destined to meet her. I just wish, there were many more like her. Someone who could open me up and make me think about the things I didn't use to.

"You are the very first person to have noticed that about me."

"About…?"

"People just assume that I have a great family because I am a very friendly person. My enthusiasm and laid back nature usually deviates a person from asking such questions. You, _querida,_ are one of the very few people who could literally open me like a book. Our friendship only started a few weeks ago, but I can tell that you value it as much as I do and that is why you were able to tell me things not many people can."

Certain feelings surged through me, and I couldn't stop myself from embracing Maria.

"Thank you, Maria. I was finally able to let these thoughts out."

I know for sure that she was smiling, she always was. She stroke my hair very gently, and whispered "That's what friends are for, Toni. I'm always here to listen."

Always… the word came to my head. She's not immortal and yet, the way she said that she would always be there for me, it was so genuine that I could believe she and I could be friends for eternity.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

1 It can be any movie you want.

2 "What?"

3 The guitar

4 Spanish for: Hello, you have reached Antonio Carriedo. I am not available at this time, but if you leave your name, number and a brief message I will contact you as soon as possible. Thank you.

5 German: My God

6 French: "But my friend..."

7 Why?!

8 "Excuse me?!"

9 "thing"

10 I know the fandom use the name Jack, but I really do prefer the name Steve for Aussie. :D

11 slightly

12 "Aww, this little guy is only dangerous if someone disturbs his beauty sleep. Ain't that right, Kody?" - It's hard to write how Aussies talk! I live in Australia so I know. :P Hahah! Though some Aussies do have a British accent, but bear in mind not ALL Australians sound like Steve Irwin! However, if you lived here long enough you will easily spot the difference of their accents.

13 Refer to wiki/Drop_bear

14 Agro: Aussie slang for angry

15 Italian for "potato bastard" if you haven't guessed it yet.

16 "Shit!"

17 "Let's go, brother!"

18 "Fucking hell! Slow down you turd!"

19 Like I said... read Behind Genesis. I will be rewriting it but I wrote it in fanfiction anyway so you guys would have an idea of what I'm talking about in my Hetalia fics.

20 Monaco doesn't have a human name yet but I thought I might as well give her one. Monique is one of my childhood friend's name and I thought it was a name that very much resembles the nation's name.

21 Just to be clear, Italy has many names: Veneciano, Veneziano, Feliciano, or Feli.

22 wiki/Ice_skating

23 The nobles


	3. Embers from a Spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Note:
> 
> This chapter is going to have a more serious tone to it compared to the previous chapters. Just warning you all.
> 
> Author's Note:
> 
> So, it has been – what? Five years since I last updated this fic.
> 
> I know not many people would be interested in reading this after so long. I decided to update anyway for my sake, and those who would still love to read this.
> 
> Lots of things have happened in those 5 years. I have graduated from my undergraduate degree. I am now doing my actual law degree. I have 1 ½ - 2 years left to go 😊 One of the main reasons why this is taking me this long to graduate is because I am working so many hours to help my family financially.
> 
> I am sorry to have disappointed you, my faithful readers. My style of writing has changed considerably as well. I will do my best to switch from my now law-like-concise-and-succinct style of writing to a more descriptive fiction-writer style of writing.
> 
> I would also like to apologise to the readers that I have upset regarding my views on yaoi in the past. My perspective has changed and matured, and I hope you can forgive me for my ignorant way of expressing my dislike for the yaoi fandom. I am still not a fan of yaoi, but I could have placed my words better than I did before. To amend my mistake, I have deleted that comment in my chapters. Once again, if I have offended anyone, I am very sorry.
> 
> Without further ado, let's get started with the chapter that you have all waited 5 years for.

**Amazing Grace**

* * *

As a nation, Spain lived his life according to the will of his people. You showed him that the only way to find meaning in life was to learn to live and love as Antonio Carriedo.

* * *

 **Title:** Amazing Grace

 **Chapter:** Part 3 of 8

 **Characters:** Spain, You/Maria, and the WORLD

 **Pairing:** Spain x You/Reader/Maria

 **Rating:** M – (rating would change depending on the chapter)

 **Warning:** Swearing (warnings would change depending on the chapter), Adult Situations

 **Summary:** After an exhausting Summits Meeting chaired by Germany and hosted by England, Antonio and his friends decided to spend some time in the UK before flying back home for Christmas.

All his life, his very existence was influenced by his people and his leaders. A human country with no human identity, he once quoted before. Most of his decisions, if not all the significant ones, were for the benefit of his people, not himself.

Some, like flirting and sleeping with women, won't necessarily get in the way of his duties as a nation, and so he allowed himself that luxury. Centuries of curiosity built, wondering what it would be like to truly live as a human. He saw the opportunity upon meeting you. Despite his better judgement, you became friends.

Could your friendship be the missing piece in his life as a human nation, or will he have to choose between his duties to his country or himself as Antonio Fernandez y Carriedo?

Only one way to find out…

* * *

**_IMPORTANT NOTE:_ **

I have written a supplementary read called 'Behind Genesis'. If you wanted to know how the countries are born in my world, then this is a good short read.

I was also writing the third chapter but had to change laptops and could not recover the document. So now, I must try and remember what I typed for the fic!

**Chapter Note:**

This chapter is going to have a more serious tone to it compared to the previous chapters. Just warning you all.

It will have its silly moments, but this chapter will mostly contain interactions and inner thoughts of the countries. You/Maria won't be as active in this chapter, unfortunately. I had to cut down what I wrote here as I reached 12K, and I was only 80% done. :S

**Author's Note:**

So, it has been – what? Five years since I last updated this fic.

I know not many people would be interested in reading this after so long. I decided to update anyway for my sake, and those who would still love to read this.

Lots of things have happened in those 5 years. I have graduated from my undergraduate degree. I am now doing my actual law degree. I have 1 ½ - 2 years left to go 😊 One of the main reasons why this is taking me this long to graduate is because I am working so many hours to help my family financially.

I am sorry to have disappointed you, my faithful readers. My style of writing has changed considerably as well. I will do my best to switch from my now law-like-concise-and-succinct style of writing to a more descriptive fiction-writer style of writing.

I would also like to apologise to the readers that I have upset regarding my views on yaoi in the past. My perspective has changed and matured, and I hope you can forgive me for my ignorant way of expressing my dislike for the yaoi fandom. I am still not a fan of yaoi, but I could have placed my words better than I did before. To amend my mistake, I have deleted that comment in my chapters. Once again, if I have offended anyone, I am very sorry.

Without further ado, let's get started with the chapter that you have all waited 5 years for.

* * *

**Recap:**

I know for sure that she was smiling, she always was. She stroke my hair very gently, and whispered "That's what friends are for, Toni. I'm always here to listen."

Always… the word came to my head. She's not immortal and yet, the way she said that she would always be there for me, it was so genuine that I could believe she and I could be friends for eternity.

* * *

**Start of Chapter**

* * *

_**December 22 – 6:27 pm** _

* * *

Wisps of steam protruded the fissures of the bathroom door to the bedroom area. The clinks of glass bottles could be heard as they were being used. The tune of _Feliz Navidad_ was being whistled whilst the drawers were rummaged through.

Wisps turned into clouds as the steam escaped the bathroom upon the opening of the door. Antonio emerged bare chested, a blue towel wrapped around his tanned hips as he dried off his chocolate locks with a matching small blue towelette.

He walked towards his dresser and continued to whistle the tune of the merry song while going through his clothes. He bopped his head and swayed his hips to the rhythm – reflecting the grace of a true dancer. He pulled out a new pair of red underwear, a long-sleeved white collared shirt, a black v-neck jumper, a steel blue single-breasted wool blazer, a pair of black trousers, and brown suede ankle boots to match the brown leather gloves he pulled out last.

[For your reference: ( /images/Q5682e) it is the outfit on the far left – save the brown gloves.]

Antonio neatly laid the items on the newly-made bed and admired his choice of wear. He smiled as he placed his hands on his hips in pride. One of the things he was proud of was how simple yet well dressed he always was. He wasn't excessively fashion forward like the Italian brothers were, nor was he anywhere near Francis' level of being flashy and fanciful. His people always preferred to look conservative yet fashionable, favouring trousers over shorts. He would have opted for a nice leather jacket, but he didn't want the beautiful leather to get damp. Judging by the amount of snow fall outside his window, it would more than likely become a lot damper than he would allow. His leather shoes and gloves – he would allow more wear and tear than the pricier jacket.

"Ah, _gut!_ You are ready for _ze_ party downstairs!"

Antonio didn't even snap his head up to see who it was. He knew _exactly_ who it was.

"Don't you ever knock anymore, Gilbert?" Antonio asked as he took the towel off his waist, leaving nothing to the imagination as he tried to put on his underwear.

Gilbert scoffed. The Spaniard could almost see his friend rolling his eyes before replying with sarcasm, " _und_ you don't even have _ze_ common decency anymore to not bare it all when someone else is in _ze_ same room as you."

Antonio chuckled and merely shrugged in reply. What can he say? The three of them, most especially Francis, were used to seeing each other naked. Centuries of being best friends, they could tell if a new mole was on someone's skin upon first inspection.

Gilbert approached the bed, sat on it, and proceeded to lie his upper body down on the soft mattress, his feet still grounded on the floor. Antonio saw this coming and quickly took the newly ironed shirt from being rumpled under Gilbert's weight. The Prussian didn't seem to care, but he did notice the outfit Antonio laid out.

"You look too dressed up for a drink in _ze taverne",_ Gilbert raised an inquisitive brow as he turned his head to look at his friend who was putting on the crisp white shirt around his tanned and rather deceitfully muscular build.

"I'm not going," was Antonio's simple reply as he buttoned his shirt.

" _Was?_ "

" _Voy a ver una pel_ _ícula._ _"_

"Eh… I prefer to drink, Tonio, but sure. We should tell Fra-"

"With Maria," Antonio added as he zipped his black trousers.

There was silence between them, and the Spaniard was naturally oblivious to his friend's expression. Prussia's mind was running a hundred kilometres per second, trying to decipher if he just heard his friend correctly.

"You're going out with _zat_ girl… again?!"

Antonio smiled as he pulled on his black jumper. " _Si._ Poor girl needed to unwind. She's been practising for weeks, and need to unwind for a cha-"

He couldn't finish what he was saying. Prussia grabbed the Spaniard by the shoulders, now kneeling on the bed across his friend. He shook the brunet fiercely – almost as if trying to wake him up.

"You keep going out to see her! Is her pussy really _zat gut_?!"

At that, Antonio broke free from Gilbert's grip by slapping the back of his hands against the Prussian's forearms. The Spaniard didn't look pleased by the insinuation. His brown brows furrowed in annoyance, and a grimace appeared on his normally smiling lips.

"Hey-hey-hey!Don't talk about her that way!" Spain pointed an accusing and rather stern warning finger towards Prussia.

Prussia was taken even more aback.

" _Vel_ , _vat_ else _vud_ be _ze_ reason you keep seeing _zis frau_?!"

Antonio could tell Gilbert was becoming more distressed judging by the way his accent started to change his pronunciations of certain words by a fraction. Before he could reply, he heard a knock on the door followed by Francis' voice.

"Antonio! Gilbert! Hurry up! I want to drink some fine wine already!"

Gilbert yelled back in indignation. " _Ze_ Spanish bastard won't drink _viz_ us, because he is going to _ze_ movies _vis_ _zat_ girl!"

Before Antonio could even open his mouth, Francis bursts through the door with a loud, " _quoi?!"_

The Spaniard quickly shook his head to snap himself out of the remaining dizzy spell that originated from Gilbert's relentless shaking. He felt an oncoming headache about to replace the dizziness. He tried to nurse himself by placing a hand on his forehead – his thumb and middle finger on either one of his temples, "I already hung out with you two all day today!"

He turned around to approach the second dresser across from his bed. He rummaged through the drawer trying to find his red cashmere scarf that has his national flag as a small patch on both ends.

"It's almost Christmas though, _und_ you haven't celebrated _viz_ us properly!" Gilbert retorted.

Francis placed a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and slightly pulled him out of the way to retort back, "and I'm going back home on Christmas eve!"

Antonio gingerly placed the scarf around his neck, doing his best to understand both of his friends' over-reaction. He agreed with them. He started to spend a lot of time with you, since you both met. He also did his best to make up for his absence by spending the morning and afternoon with Gilbert and Francis when he finished his administrative duties. Evenings were mostly reserved for you.

The Spaniard quietly chuckled in amusement at the thought. _Friendly_ evenings with you, he reminded himself. It was not some sort of intimate and romantic escapade into the night. He found himself enjoying this unusual pace with a woman. You really could have a friend of the opposite sex despite having an extensive history of flirting and fucking a populace of beautiful and enticing women.

"I think you're both over reacting. We celebrate most Christmases together. Besides, you're the one who suggested that we celebrate it differently, Gil."

Francis contemplated about it for a moment, before he gave off the expression that his friend had a point. The Prussian, with his ever-stubborn ways, thought otherwise. He stuttered his defiance.

" _Z-z-zat's_ not _vat_ I meant by celebrating it differently. _Zat's_ also besides _ze_ point, _und_ don't go agreeing too readily, France!"

Not wanting to leave this argument unfinished, Antonio thought of a way to compromise. He was known to be oblivious at times, but he understood why his friends reacted the way they did. He didn't want a woman to come in between them, especially since they have all been very busy with work. Of course, save for Prussia. As an inactive nation, he continued to assist West with work instead. Though, he tended to bother the German more than assist.

"Look, Maria and I are really just friends. So, I would appreciate it if you don't talk about her like _that_ , Gil," Gilbert knew exactly what Antonio was talking about. Even though France wasn't there to hear those words, knowing Prussia, he knew it would have been something very vulgar. Spain continued his retort.

"Is that so hard to believe? She's fun to be around! You never know, she might end up joining our trio!" Antonio chuckled before turning around to look at himself in the mirror.

The last comment was meant to be a joke, but the other two nations didn't seem too keen on the idea. The shocking comment was a bit too much for them, and Spain was oblivious to it all. Antonio turned back to face his friends to voice his idea of compromise instead. It was only then that both France and Prussia voiced out their thoughts to his little joke.

"Oh, how about I introduce you two to Maria-"

" _Vas?!_ "

" _le gasp!_ "

"-tomorrow night for drinks," Antonio continued, ignoring their interruptions and still oblivious to the fact that the statements Gilbert and Francis were saying were in fact not related to his idea of compromise.

" _Ist das dein ernst?!_

" _Sans déconner?"_

"- _only_ if you both promise me that you would be on your best behaviour!"

Silence consumed the room, and it wasn't something that Antonio expected. He expected protests or assents, but not deafening silence. Was his suggestion not a good one, or was it too good that they both couldn't tell if he was lying or not? Antonio's gaze slowly climbed to the wall where an ornate looking clock rested. His eyes widened at the realisation. _Was that really the time?!_ He thought to himself.

He quickly snapped his gaze to the watch on his wrist and felt a sudden panic rising. He was normally tardy for a lot of things, but of course, it was rude to keep a lady waiting. Ignoring his stunned friends who were slowly recovering from the shock, he quickly snatched his small leather satchel from the office chair. His friends' gaze followed him.

" _En fin,_ we will talk about this later when I get back. _Adios_ , and enjoy your drinks, _chicos_!" Antonio bid them farewell as he closed the door and rushed down the hall. His rushed footsteps could be heard until he was far enough that they could no longer be heard.

Gilbert was still kneeling on the bed. His right eye twitched in annoyance as he stared at the door where Antonio went out to. His hands were stiff, his fingers twitched, and he felt as if his soul was about to leave his body. His body started shaking, and his hands slowly closed into a fist before he pulled his head back and yelled at the ceiling with a thunderous voice.

Gilbert screamed in his native tongue. Francis wasn't fluent in German, but he knew well enough that Prussia was yelling profanity in every sentence. He winced at the booming voice of his friend, but his eyes never left the door. Unlike Gilbert who was both confused and angry for being ignored, Francis was both, but he was also feeling apprehensive.

He hoped to God that whatever this was, it wasn't what he thought it would become.

* * *

With the help of your newfound friend, you were finally confident in your ability to sing the song flawlessly. A pinch of anxiety continued to hover over you, and it planted seeds of doubt that nagged you with that voice that resurfaced from the dark crevices of your mind. You wanted to continue practising, Antonio advised otherwise. He wanted you to rest your vocal chords, and just do something else entirely.

 _It's almost Christmas,_ he reasoned. _You can practise hours before._

Sometimes, you envy the Spaniard's laid-back attitude. He was right. You needed to unwind for once, and not think about anything. You did tend to take things too seriously.

Antonio suggested that you both watch a movie. It didn't require you to use your voice, exert energy, and you got to relax. It was an ideal break from all the training.

You left your apartment earlier than necessary, wanting to park your car by the theatres before it became full. You arrived half an hour earlier and decided to take a leisurely walk around the area. You exchanged brief greetings and pleasantries with a few strangers. Christmas, somehow, made a few people a bit friendlier than usual. It was wonderful to see.

You passed by an arts and crafts shop, the window was showcasing some stuffed animals that were knitted together. A giggle escaped your lips at how cute they were. On the mannequin bust, you saw it sporting a tightly knitted scarf with matching gloves and caps. They looked very well made. The dark blue scarf was wrapped neatly around the mannequin's neck with both ends meeting at the front torso. The matching navy cap reminded you of a French beret, while the gloves were practical enough to be used by those with a touchscreen gadget.

An elderly lady appeared before you as she squeezed her way in the visual merchandise window. She politely gave you a smile, and a greeting of _'Happy Christmas'_ that was muffled by the window glass. You greeted her back as she placed a music box on the centre podium of the window.

You bid her good bye with a wave, which she returned in kind. You spent a few more minutes browsing around before checking the time on your watch. Both you and Antonio planned on meeting up at 19:10. It was already 19:15. Upon realising you were already late, you quickly took out your phone to check if Antonio left you any messages. There were a few.

Not bothering to check what they said, you quickly made your way to the movie theatre.

* * *

Both Gilbert and Francis resigned themselves to the hotel bar where most of the other countries were mingling about. By this time, they knew every single country who attended the Summit have finished all their paperwork. Seeing that the bar was absent of several female countries, both deduced that they were probably out shopping. This resulted in the bar being mostly populated by male patrons. If the absence of the female countries were not obvious enough, the loud laughter and yelling of a drunken match would have been a dead giveaway that this private bar was dominated by the male countries.

Gilbert groaned. He wanted to annoy Elizabeta to let off some steam. He might have to go bar hopping later to flirt around. First, he needed a drink. He sat on a bar stool right next to Arthur, who was having a rather hilarious drunken chat with the hyper American. Alfred didn't seem to be affected by the strong alcohol in his hand… at all.

Gilbert merely dropped his face on the bar counter and raised a finger into the air to attract the attention of the bartender. Francis sat right next to his friend and had more success in gaining the bartender's attention. Mostly because his face wasn't covered by the bar, and he was more animated than Prussia.

" _Pardonnais-moi,_ may I please have a glass of your best Château Mouton Rothschild Pauillac?" Francis ordered politely.

The bartender repeated the order as an acknowledgement, and then he looked towards the rather depressed Prussia. The nation's hand was still up in the air, his elbow propped on the very same wood where his forehead rested.

"And what would you like, _mon ami_?"

"The strongest one they have, Bonnie-boy," Prussia stated while his face still rested on the wooden counter, and before his hand pointed at Alfred, "stronger than America's, preferably."

Francis looked over at Alfred's drink. He didn't know what it was, but judging by its colour and the strong scent of alcohol coming from that certain direction, he deduced it was stronger than he initially thought. He winced at Gilbert's preferred drink for the night and hesitated to order the very same thing for his friend.

"He will have your best beer, please," Francis smiled at the bartender to hide the fact that he didn't repeat Gilbert's real order.

The bartender nodded and left to make the drinks.

" _Was zur hölle_ , Francis?! That wasn't what I ordered!" Gilbert finally straightened on his stool as he glared at the Frenchman.

"We only just sat down, and you wanted the strongest one they had! Don't drink your sanity away, just yet. The night is still young," France replied.

"Baaaahh! You're pathetic, France!"

Having been used to this kind of behaviour from the Prussian due to centuries of friendship, Francis didn't miss a beat, "Look who's talking."

"I look bored. There's a difference."

" _Non_ , you look pathetically depressed, _and_ bored."

"Can you blame me? Our best friend chose a girl over us. Over. Us. Can you believe that?!"

"Well… it _did_ just happen."

Prussia went back to sulking by hiding his face in his arms against the bar. In exasperation he replied with a short, "Shut up, France."

"What are you two whining about now?"

Gilbert was not in the mood for this, not now. Especially not now. He recognised that voice even if it was surrounded by a thousand mooing cows. That snobby tone of voice was unmistakeable. He was ashamed to share the same language as him.

_Austria..._

"I am not whining, you three-boobed-tutu face!"

Roderich merely raised an eyebrow at Gilbert. With all the childish insults that the Prussian threw at him all his life, he could decode the source of the insult… sadly.

"That third breast tutu you are talking about is called a cravat, Prussia - in case you didn't know… and I'm sure you certainly did not."

 _So that's what it's called,_ the Prussian thought. All his life, he never even knew the proper name for the lace-like fabric that the servants always shoved on his throat or collar. Gilbert took this as an insult. He didn't need to look like a fool in front of this four-eyed-tea kisser.

"I-I know what it is, you four eyed tea kisser!"

"Did someone say tea?" Arthur happily and drunkenly inquired as he turned around to his left to face Prussia.

While the nations were busy bickering, the barman placed the wine and beer near their designated drinker.

"Britain-dude, I think it's time you go to bed. You're drunk as a horse on catnip!"

"America-san," Japan interjected before the American turned himself around to face the reserved Asian country, "cats are the _onry_ ones who get high or get drunk- _rike_ on catnip,"

Japan quietly took a bottle of hot sake from the barman and poured himself a shot.

"Really? No wonder it didn't work on old Bessy," Alfred replied before he was grabbed by the collar, promptly turning him around in his swivel bar stool to come face to face with the drunk Englishman.

Honda swiftly made his exit as he knew full well what was about to happen.

" _Haaaoooo_ _deehhrrr yewwww!"_

After hearing Arthur's raised tone, Australia rushed towards England to help calm the nation down. Kyle, or affectionately called Steve – named after his iconic citizen; Steve Irwin – by his family, cradled his sleepy Drop Bear. It happened to have had a full bottle of his favourite Bundaberg Rum, as he made his way to his brothers.

England continued his drunken onslaught, "I am most _absitively_ _posulutely_ sure that I can… take… my…" Arthur slurred as he slowly turned to his right to face Kyle.

"Far out, Arthur," Kyle chuckled as he placed a hand to steady the irritated nation. "You're bloody plastered, mate. I know it's almost Chrissy, but you shouldn't have skulled down your whole eski of beer. Maybe you should just start drinking some wate-"

" _Kowawa,_ " Arthur interrupted,"or no _kowawa…_ **THAT,** " England raised his voice as he raised his forefinger high up in the air, his arm flailed madly, hitting near-by nations, "is the question!"

In his drunken stupor, the nation landed on the floor with a huge thud. His hysteria attracted a lot of attention within the bar. More than half of them made noises of amusement while the others created nothing but short of sighs and disappointing clicks of the tongue. Japan merely shook his head and went back to his Asian siblings to continue their game.

Kyle, on the other hand, had to control his drunken Drop Bear, who – by some curse or miracle – was now wide awake and ready to attack the drunken nation on the floor.

"Alright, mate. Settle down! No attacking my brother – hey! Alright, Kody, you've made your point. Let's go to bed," Kyle said. He quickly placed the koala by the crook of his neck, its back being patted by the Australian to soothe him.

Canada stared in horror at his other brother's bravery. When a koala or a drop bear has those long sharp claws, and was very much temperamental, there was no way he would ever place it close to his neck. Even though nations could not be killed by normal means, as a human, he knew it would hurt – a lot! Subconsciously, Matthew nursed his neck, almost as if trying to reassure himself that Kody would not attack him. Kumajirou sensed Matthew's tension, and looked up worriedly. He may not remember who he was, but he knew that the person cradling him cared for him very deeply.

"Shakespeare?" asked Lithuania – killing the silence.

"Yes. I remembered last time he was so drunk, he kept yelling out poems."

"Ugh, don't remind me, Poland! I live right next to him!" remarked Netherland. "My poor sister, Belgium, she got put off by a lot of poems because of that."

"I understand what you mean, _bruh!_ He loves spouting out poems when he's drunk. Especially, like, this one famous English poet guy by the name of Thomas Edison."

Austria, being an avid reader, stared hard at the American and said, "Thomas Edison… made poems?"

"Tch, like, yeah dude! Thomas Edison totally rocked!"

"Don't you _sink zat_ you mixed him up _viz_ Thomas Hardy?"

"… and isn't Thomas Edison an inventor?" Canada quietly intervened in the conversation between Roderich and Alfred.

"Rod-bruh, it's definitely Edison, okay? I don't know any other Thomases that's _**that**_ amazing and bad ass enough to fly a kite in a storm, for God's sake!"

"Actually, that was Benjamin Franklin," Canada, once again, quietly corrected his brother to no avail. "I don't think Edison and Franklin were British." With Matthew's knack for invisibility, he slyly whispered to the polar bear in his arms, "In all honesty, I think Tesla is better."

"Who are you?"

" _Canadia_ ," Alfred called out, almost as if he was answering Kumajirou's question, "I didn't say he was Brit! I said he was English!"

" _Zey're_ exactly _ze_ same _sing_!", yelled an irritated Austria.

" _Shaddup, Aussie-teria!_ ", replied a drunken Arthur. "People need to bloody know the difference between Great Britain, England and the rest of the _U-fuckin'-kay?! Okay!?_ "

Alfred ignored his father figure's drunken outburst and retorted back to Austria, "Dude, English is America's language, and like everyone totally knows that. So, Thomas Edison speaks English, and that obviously means he's American! Also, those peeps in Britain, like, speak British! Wow, dude get with the program! Hahaha!"

Alfred continued to laugh at Austria, believing the nation to be intellectually-challenged.

"Idiots, the lot of you," claimed Arthur before he completely passed out on the wooden floor.

From the corner of the room, some of the Asian countries drank sake as they played a round of Majhong Poker.

" _Yosh…_ I win again." Japan claimed before he took his winnings from the table.

China's eyes widened in disbelief as his jaw comically dropped to the table. "H-how can you win four times in a row- _aru_!?"

"That's because Japan is so good at keeping his poker-face, _la_ , while you just suck at doing anything." Taiwan grinned in sadistic pleasure as she watched China weep in dismay. She always preferred Japan whilst she continued to show her discontent with Yao's presence.

" _Da-ze!_ Taiwan, stop teasing our older brother, and will you stop trying to defend that copy-cat Japan!?"

"You're the copy-cat here, Yong-Soo," Hong Kong quietly said his piece before he drank the warm sake his brother bought from the barman.

Out of nowhere, a slightly panicked North Italy approached the table of the Asian siblings. Noticing quick movement from the corner of his eye, Honda came face to face with his European friend.

"Japan! Have you seen my brother?"

" _Iie. Gomenasai_ , _Itary-san._ Have you asked Germany?"

" _Vee~!_ I have, and he said no either!"

"Italy! Just calm down!" exclaimed the slightly tipsy Germany. He placed an arm around Italy's shoulders, and forced a huge mug of beer into his hands. "He's a grown man! You shouldn't _vorry_ too much! Here, have _van_ of _ze_ best beers in _ze_ _vorld!_ "

Ludwig forced the mug of German beer to Italy's lips, knowing that Veneziano will get drunk easily to forget his worries. After a few chugs, Veneziano's body relaxed and stopped tensing. The North Italian slowly swayed from side to side. A drunken smile was now apparent on his reddened face.

Japan gasped and caught Veneziano before his friend could fall on him. " _Daijobu, Itary-san?!_ Here! Have some water to-"

"I don't need no water, Japan! Come on, _vee~!_ Let's party and have a drinking contest!"

When one of the groups close-by heard this, they cheered at the idea. Numerous nations decided to second the motion. Soon, bets were called around the room. Both prizes for the winner and punishments for the losers were quickly negotiated by the crowd.

A unanimous decision was reached regarding the person who would supervise the event. Basch; Switzerland was made referee of the contest based on his unbiased personality. The blonde was secretly flattered by the unanimous vote.

Prussia looked at the trio; Japan, Italy, and Germany. The Axis trio's friendship reminded him so much of his younger days with Antonio and Francis.

Gilbert was the loud one who always got himself into trouble. He was the exact opposite of his brother; Ludwig. Francis was the flirtiest of the group and the most 'delicate'. He was the wilder version of Veneziano. Then, there was Antonio, the opposite of Honda. Despite the stark difference of their personalities, their family values and sense of protectiveness over love-ones were reflective of each other.

Prussia frowned at the sight of them. Honda, Ludwig, and Feli were having the time of their lives right now – together. Meanwhile, their own Trifecta was incomplete without Antonio. He frowned not out of annoyance, but out of jealousy – though he will never care to admit it to anyone. Perhaps he could talk to Gilbird about it later.

Francis followed Prussia's gaze, and he understood immediately. His gaze softened as he looked at the three nations. France was an open book; his emotions were easy to read.

"Time passed by way too quickly, eh _mon ami?"_

Gilbert replied with an almost imperceptible nod, "Yeah. They grow up way too quickly."

Francis gingerly sipped his wine because he wanted to savour its taste. All the while, he silently contemplated whether he should ask Gilbert the question he wanted to ask. Was Gilbert really that offended that Antonio was spending more time with Maria? Surely, Gilbert was aware that, by the hour, Antonio was spending just as much time with them during the day as he was spending the late afternoons and evenings with her.

"I'm not really that against her, y'know?" Gilbert's voice halted Francis' train of thought.

The Frenchman merely blinked at his friend, his wine still in his right hand. Did he, perhaps, voice his thoughts out loud? Did he space out for a little bit that he missed the subject matter of Gilbert's statement?

"Maria, I mean," Gilbert said before clearing his throat with a cough, almost as if he, once again, read Francis' mind.

"You seemed pretty offended though, Gil."

"Look," Gilbert begun after he released an exasperated sigh. He slid his left hand – that wasn't holding his mug of beer – down his face. "I know that his disappearances back in our conquering days were much worse than this. I get that. Whoring himself around the world with beautiful women is almost the same, too, but…"

Francis ears perked up. Even though Prussia's emotions ran rampant, paired together with a massive jug of beer, the country was – surprisingly to others, but not to Francis – coherent. He was making sense. He was also pouring his heart out, and Prussia was not normally like that.

"… but," Gilbert repeated, "I haven't seen him this caught up with a girl without his dick thinking for him, for once. Even though it was just a joke, I couldn't believe he would even suggest that she could be a part of our group. I mean, every single one of us; countries of the entire fucking world, had the common sense to make a consensus that we shouldn't get too attached!" Gilbert took a swig from his mug of beer and solemnly placed it back on the counter top when he turned around – his back now faced the crowd.

"Some of us know first-hand what it's like to be on the receiving end of those heartbreaking consequences," Gilbert trailed off.

It wasn't everyday that Gilbert would both be coherent and serious. Francis was stumped. Not only did it feel that Prussia was reading his mind, but Gilbert seemed to take a personal jab at him with those last words. Whether Gilbert was or not, Francis knew that Prussia was more tactful than others give him credit for. Surely, after centuries of knowing the ex-nation, Prussia would not say it for no reason. He did it, because he needed to.

For a moment, they shared not a word. Gilbert's eyes never met Francis' throughout his dialogue. The blonde took it as his friend's desire not to show the depth of his weakness. Prussia was prideful, after all. The Frenchman's eyes; however, never left his friend's face. He saw the worry etched behind those ruby eyes as they stared on the wooden floor.

Even though he shared Prussia's sentiments, he didn't want to deflate his friend any further. He opted to place a comforting hand on Gilbert's shoulder. Gilbert's head snapped up, a look of surprise at the unexpected contact, but it was gone just as quickly as it came. Those ruby eyes still held the sadness that he reigned so perfectly. His lips formed a thin line; blocking the words that he didn't want to voice out.

Francis offered him a gentle reassuring smile, which Gilbert softly returned.

"Bah! But who cares, right now? At this very moment, I just want to enjoy this!"

As if his change in mood was felt by the crowd in front of them, a collective cheer resonated in the bar. Francis and Gilbert's gaze turned to their fellow nations. At the sight before him, the mischievous fire returned in Prussia's eyes – enough to match their colour. His toothy grin also returned as he added, "… Especially if I see my little brother beating their arses in drinking!"

He raised his beer high up in the air as he stood up from his bar stool to cheer, "Hurrah Ludwig! You can do it! Big brother Prussia is here to make sure you stay awesome!"

Francis watched his friend disappear into the crowd, trying his best to reach his little brother without spilling a sip-worth of his drink. Gilbert reached Ludwig's side just in time before the German finished his last mug of beer. He proudly patted Ludwig on the back, before he took his little brother's hand in his and raised it high up in the air together with his own mug of beer.

Germany looked over Prussia until his eyes landed on the mug in the ex-nation's grasp. In his drunken stupor, Ludwig reached for the mug of beer – much to the chagrin and surprise of his sibling – and chugged its contents down. The crowd fell silent before Ludwig; who once again, raised another empty mug in the air.

The crowd went wild, and their cheering became louder. Francis grinned in amusement as he watched the two. Honda tried to wake Feli, Prussia joined in the fun, and challenged the crowd. Alfred stepped up to the plate, his hands were on his hips and his confidence was reflected in his heroic pose.

Francis sipped the last of his wine before he placed it down on the counter. He hopped off his stool and bent down to pick the drunk off the floor. He slung one of Arthur's arms around his shoulder, while another hand supported his fellow nation by the waist.

"Come, _mon ami_. The children were right, you need to go to bed."

Arthur softly slurred in agreement, "Thanks, Francis."

"Anytime, _Angleterre_ ," Francis said as he pulled Iggy closer for a better grip – not wanting him to fall over.

The Frenchman could smell the alcohol that reeked off the Englishman. He really was such a light weight for his age. Francis smirked, and proceeded to exit the bar before stating, "Just make sure you don't puke on my new Chanel jacket, this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Iggy huffed as he looked at Francis with a matching indignant pout, "I replaced it the last time, didn't I?"

" _Oui,_ but it was Burberry, _not_ Chanel."

"Burberry coats are better anyway!"

"Hmmmmmm," Francis deliberately hummed lengthily as he pretended to contemplate on Britain's rather passionate statement. The Frenchman simply replied with a flat " _non._ "

From the corner of the bar, Matthew sat by the window sill as he watched the two older nations bicker. In his arms, he held a rather sleepy-looking Kumajirou. The polar bear yawned, rubbed his eyes, and fell limp in the nation's arms. Matthew cuddled the bear, and proceeded to his room for a good night sleep.

* * *

" _Mannaggia_! We leave in a few days and he preferred a hangover with that potato sucking bastard! Well, guess what, _fratello_? You're going to be kissing my ass when you find out that this movie isn't going to be appearing at home until a few months later!"

Romano arrived at a local theatre. Before the cashier could greet him, Romano dropped the money on the counter with a loud thud with his open palms. He was so cranky that the young male cashier kept his conversation, or lack thereof, to a bare minimum. The Italian didn't make it too hard for him. The cashier was clearly hesitant to ask him what movie he wanted to see. Romano didn't give him the chance to and merely pointed to a movie poster in severe irritation.

The cashier dared not move his head fully to check what poster Romano was pointing at. He feared that if he moved his head, the Italian would strike him dead. He may not enjoy his job, but he was still so young and had so much to live for!

With shaky hands, he handed the movie ticket to Romano. He booked the Italian the best seat in the house – one where it was not too close to the screen and remained at eye level. The Italian quickly glanced at his ticket, glared holes at the teenager, and grumbled a simple thank you.

Romano power walked to the snack and refreshment stands. Customers in the theatre seemed to know that he was in a foul mood because not one of them stood in his way. Without stopping, he looked at his watch. It was five past the movie start time written on his ticket.

"Meh, there's 15 minutes of advertisements anyway. I got time."

All the while, unbeknownst to him – if only he paid attention, a very familiar voice rang in the very same queue he was in.

* * *

Both you and Antonio waited in queue to purchase your refreshments and snacks for the movie. You adamantly offered to pay for them, out of embarrassment for making him wait by the entrance as you gallivanted the streets leisurely – promptness long forgotten.

The Spaniard did put up a fight – a gentleman as always, you noted. Despite your soft-spoken nature, you easily dominated when you persevered. When the screen projected the advertisements, you kept hearing an irate voice from behind you and Tonio. From what you heard, it seemed to be a young Italian man talking to himself. There was nobody replying to him, so you assumed he was by himself.

Tonio didn't seem to pay any mind to the grumbling man. Thankfully, his mumbling stopped as soon as the movie started. At least, the stranger had enough manners not to disrupt the movie experience of his fellow viewers.

Through out the movie, you felt a constant vibration from your seat. At first, you attributed the vibration to the theatre's surround sound system. Half-way through the movie, you realised that it was your phone. You hated pulling out your device while in the cinema, and you hated it even more when other people did it. The light was a distraction – especially during the darker scenes.

You refrained yourself from picking up the phone despite the constant vibration.

" _Whatever it is, surely it can wait,_ " you said to yourself.

Antonio, as oblivious as he could be at times, was not ignorant to the vibrations of your phone. If he was with Francis and Gilbert, he would have joked that someone was using a vibrator in the movie – even though the movie would not have warranted it at all. He looked over to you with a worried expression.

The Spaniard leaned a little bit to whisper, "Is everything ok?"

You blushed out of embarrassment. Antonio seemed to have also noticed your phone's excessive notification. His proximity also seemed to fuel your blush, if only a little.

"Y-yeah. Sorry about that," you whispered sheepishly. You rubbed the back of your neck, trying to will away the embarrassment of your phone disturbing your friend. "I should have turned my phone off completely instead of just putting it on silent."

Antonio chuckled and poked your blushing cheeks, " _No tengas ciudado, chica_."

Even though you weren't that fluent in Spanish, you understood what your friend said. You smiled at the thought, and your shoulders relaxed – not realising that the embarrassment made you tense.

"Shh!" came a voice from behind you. Judging by its general direction, you assumed it was from the very same grumpy guy behind you.

Both you and Antonio tensed and blush at the sound of someone reprimanding you both for disturbing their movie experience. You both shared a cringe of embarrassment and whispered an apology. You grabbed hold of your bag and placed it on the empty seat next to you, hoping that whatever it was didn't require truly require your immediate attention.

* * *

 **3** **rd** **person's POV**

* * *

Antonio and Maria darted out of the theatre – hoping to God that they won't face the wrath of the person behind them now that the movie was finished. Antonio excused himself to the men's restroom, and Maria seated herself by the waiting area.

For a moment, she felt like procrastinating – not wanting to check her phone and see what caused the constant disturbance. This was her day off. She wanted to enjoy her leisure time a little bit more. She entertained herself by looking around the movie theatre while waiting for her friend.

" _Then again_ ," she thought to herself. " _They wouldn't be trying to contact me over and over again if it wasn't important._ "

Hesitantly, Maria reached in her bag to procure her phone. After checking every available pocket of the bag twice, a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong?" came the voice of Antonio.

"I can't find my phone!"

Spain empathised with Maria. A surge of panic coursed through him. " _Ay yi yi,_ where did you see it last?"

"In the theatre," Maria replied as she continued to rummage through her bag.

"I'll go back there, you can stay here. I'll try and call your phone and see if I can find it," Antonio darted back to the theatre with his phone in hand.

"Thanks!" Maria exclaimed as she watched her friend leave.

She quickly went to the foyer where she roamed around a while ago – trying to retrace her steps.

* * *

_Moments before…_

* * *

As soon as the movie finished, Lovino saw the couple rush out of the theatre before the lights could completely illuminate the room. They weren't necessarily noisy, but their whispers were a little distracting during the quieter scenes.

Lovino gathered his snacks as he stood up from his seat. From his peripherals, he saw a small pocket of light on the seat next to where the girl sat. Now that the theatre was empty and quieter than before, he could hear it vibrate against the chair. Curious, he looked. It was a mobile phone.

He looked around the theatre and found himself alone. The vibration also stopped. He turned back towards the abandoned phone on the row below and picked it up. Romano pressed the power button to light up the screen.

The lock screen's image was that of a girl, whom he assumed to be the owner of the phone. He thought that it couldn't be her companion's phone either since the phone was found next to her seat, not his.

"Hmph, they aren't together then," Romano deduced as he looked for any signs in the photo that the girl was committed. When it came to romance, Romano considered himself a _savant_. "Either she's single and she's on one of the early stages of dating, or they're just friends."

The woman in the photo was posing next to a snowman that was taller than her. Judging by the rosy cheeks, the clumps of snow on her clothes, and her posture; casually leaning against the snowman, he assumed that she built the thing herself. If it was someone else's, she wouldn't look as haggard in the photo, nor would she lean so casually on it with the risk of toppling it over. At least, he liked to believe it was the best possible explanation.

She's pretty cute… _Really_ cute, Romano thought to himself. Finding her and giving her phone back would give him an opportunity to get to know her a bit better. Hopefully, the guy she was with wasn't her boyfriend.

His eyes scanned the rest of the screen, and he found his eye twitch at the sight of the notification bar.

"Th-that's a lot of missed calls," Romano said. He dragged his finger down the screen and found that the 10 or so missed calls were from one person. It was either this 'Luke' guy was a stalker, a jilted ex-lover who's still obsessed with her, or there was some sort of an emergency.

The latter urged the Italian to leave the theatre in haste. He also remembered the general colour palette of her clothes, and he hoped he could easily spot her from the crowd. That is, if the girl was even still within the vicinity.

Romano kept the phone in his grasp to use the lock screen photo as a reference while searching for her. Just before he was close to giving up, he found her.

Maria retraced her steps while thinking of all the possible places she could have left her phone. Romano straightened his shirt, lightly fixed his hair, closed his eyes for a brief second, and took a deep breath before he confidently strode towards her.

A charming lopsided smirk graced his lips as he entered his domain. Charming and seducing women effortlessly was his forte. He would never care to admit it, but he learnt a lot from Spain's tutelage. After all, one of the first Spanish phrases that Spain taught him was _dame un beso_.

" _Mi scusi_ , _signorina,_ " Romano said as he tapped Maria's shoulder.

The frantic girl paused in her search and turned around to face him. A look of both concern and confusion evident in her eyes.

"Can I help you, sir?" replied Maria.

" _Cute_ and _polite_ ", Romano thought to himself. The Italian procured the abandoned mobile phone to show Maria. He pressed the power button, and the lock screen image was revealed. The smile on her face grew reflective to that of the image's. She slowly reached towards the device, almost as if wanting to make sure she wasn't imagining the return of her possession. Romano couldn't help but lose his smirk. The wash of relief on her facial features brought a smile to his face. "I believe this is yours."

Romano took Maria's outstretched hand in his and gently placed the device in her grasps. She looked up towards the stranger. She recognised that unmistakeable accent. It was the same grumpy Italian man who shushed her and Antonio in the theatre. Upon realising this, blood quickly rushed to her face as she tensed. His hands still enveloped hers and their proximity only made her more aware of how handsome and charming he was. These thoughts only made her blush more.

The Italian took notice of her reaction. He always found glee in making women blush – in more ways than one. Swiftly and smoothly, he jested to lift the tension, "… Unless I am mistaken. Hmm… let's see," Romano, while still holding Maria's hand that held the phone, flipped the device over to face him. He pressed the power button once again and pretended to inspect the lock screen image for comparison.

"Hmm, pretty blue eyes, long luscious black hair, a captivating smile… Yes, I am confident you are the beautiful lady in the photo."

Maria did not think her blushing could get any worse from Romano's compliments. She realised how wrong she was. Antonio always complimented her so openly, yet she felt that she still never got used to it. As flattered as she was, she kind of wished her friend was there to help ease her embarrassment. All she could really do now was mutter a polite thank you to Lovino.

She continued to hold the device, almost as if she was making sure that it won't leave her person again. She had to call Antonio to let him know she got her phone, and she also had to deal with the caller from before. Maria was polite to a fault, and she contemplated whether it was rude for her to call Antonio while the handsome Samaritan was still speaking to her. Then again, if she waited for him to finish speaking, it would be rude to her friend for not being notified to cease the search earlier.

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry. Before they could even utter another word, a familiar voice called out – the voice got louder as the person jogged towards their direction, "Maria, _lo siento._ I could not find your ph-"

Antonio paused in his tracks as his eyes landed on the young nation, who immediately tensed at the sound of his voice. Romano slowly turned around while Antonio merely blinked in surprise.

"Romano?!"

"Spain!?"

The two nations stared at each other; one out of surprise, the other out of awful realisation.

Antonio couldn't believe it. What a coincidence it was to run into the nation he considered to be both his son and little brother while he was out. Romano, on the other hand, was mortified when he realised that he was flirting with Spain's date. Even though he liked one-upping the older nation when romancing women, he was old and tact enough not to go for someone else's woman.

Their little staring contest was cut short when Maria cocked her head to the side and inquisitively asked, "Who's Spain?"

* * *

Antonio, Maria, and Lovino sat in a booth in the warm and inviting café next to the cinema. Lovino sat across the two, his eyes narrowed while he sipped his coffee. He mentally kicked himself for not realising sooner. He should have recognised the Spaniard anywhere. He did spend centuries living under Antonio's roof, after all.

Romano's gaze settled on the shy girl who sat between his father-figure and the window. He could see cars passing by, and a few firetrucks with their siren lights on. The sound would have disrupted the cozy atmosphere if it was not for the thick window glass that muffled it.

Maria gently picked up the teapot and poured herself a cup. As she did so, Antonio picked up the teacup's saucer and placed two freshly plucked sugar cubes from the sugar jar. Lovino continued to observe silently – an inquisitive eyebrow now raised.

Antonio used the tongs to split one of the sugar cubes in half. Then, he gently placed half of it on Maria's tea spoon; which sat on the saucer. The other half, he dropped in his coffee. Antonio passed the milk pot and saucer back to her just as she turned her head in his direction after pouring her tea.

" _Gracias,"_ Maria said as she took the items from the Spaniard.

" _De nada,"_ Antonio casually replied.

She dropped the sugar cubes in her hot drink and stirred. Antonio did the same. Romano stared at the two in disbelief. His mouth hung slightly agape and his eyebrows furrowed together. He was both confused and amazed at their synchronisation. He took a big sip of his coffee, and his eyes never left the two.

He stared harder at Maria, trying his best to remember if he saw her somewhere before. Maybe she was one of Spain's new staff; a secretary, perhaps? But he didn't remember seeing her in the Summit, either. She also couldn't possibly be another nation since she didn't know who "Spain" was. He also had to kick himself for that. He should have known better than calling a fellow country's non-human name in public.

The two male nations lied through their teeth when they gave her their perfectly rehearsed explanation. They both explained that their social circle would sometimes affectionately call each other by the names of their country of origin. Antonio also introduced Romano as his good friend; one that he treated as a little brother; or a son when he needed reprimanding. The latter comment granted Spain the Italian's verbal lashing – to a minute degree as he was in the presence of a lady. The Spaniard merely laughed, followed by a giggle from Maria.

If she wasn't a staff member, she could only be one other thing. Romano was quite aware of the Hispanic's romantic 'sex-capades'; as he liked to call it. Spain would usually have a different sexual partner each time. Some he saw twice or thrice, but not enough to remember their name. He did not run short of young very beautiful and _very_ willing women, either.

Upon the evidence before him, their behaviour did not warrant such an explanation. Antonio may have thrown her a compliment or two, but nothing worthy of note. They didn't close the gap between them, as well. There was a comfortable amount of space that projected comradery and kinship rather than romance. Their synchronicity was astounding to witness, and it only left him with more questions.

Even though the older nation was generally oblivious, he was still tactful and subtle in public with his sex-capades. Antonio never introduced any of his fuck buddies to his family and friends. He didn't find the need to. He would have a new one the next day. He also efficiently separated his sex life from the rest of his personal life.

If that was the case, why did Antonio happily introduce him to Maria? Perhaps, it was because he already ran into the couple, and it would be rude not to. Even if that was the case, Antonio seemed to know her well enough. So much so that he knew that she took exactly a cube and a half of sugar, and a dash of milk with her tea, without even asking. The sense of familiarity was quite evident, but it just didn't make sense.

"… think, Romano?" a voice echoed in the background.

And where the hell were the other two? The three of them were practically inseparable.

"…Romano? _Oi,_ Romano!"

The South Italian snapped out of his thoughts as Spain's voice finally registered, "Huh?"

"Are you ok? You were spaced out for a while," asked Maria with a concerned look.

Romano blushed; embarrassed that he was caught not paying attention. He quickly racked his brain for an excuse, " _s-si,_ I'm fine. Just – uh – thinking about… how good the coffee is."

" _Sí, ¿verdad?_ " Antonio agreed cheerily. "The blend is pretty good for how much it was!"

Romano rolled his eyes at Antonio and replied, "Even the cheapest of coffee is better than yours, _Spain._ "

The Spaniard scoffed at the South Italian in offense, jaw agape at the wounding comment, " _Que?!_ "

"You heard me," Romano mumbled under his breath; enough for the Spaniard to hear, as he took a satisfied sip of his coffee. "Why do you think your café doesn't get many customers?"

Antonio tensed. He could feel his heart drop, his soul leaving his form, and his body turn into stone. Maria had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at the expense of her friend.

"You had a café?"

"Correction, _carina_ , he still _has_ a café," Romano said before gulping down the last of his coffee. "By some miracle, it is still up and running. I honestly don't know how, or why he continues to stand behind the counter with that goofy smile on his face. It's as if someone will actually walk in his shop!"

"That's a bit too much, don't you think?" an annoyed and very insulted Spaniard retorted. He stood up from where he sat with one accusatory finger pointed at the Italian across from him.

Romano continued as if his big-brother figure said nothing, "the one time he _had_ a soul walk in there, he could only serve the guy instant coffee because he didn't have enough money to get coffee beans!"

At this point, Antonio felt his jaw drop on the floor. His body slumped back on the cushioned bench in defeat as he was being roasted by his underling.

Maria couldn't help but laugh out loud. Everything Romano said, she could see it happening. She imagined her friend wearing that barista apron, a huge fat smile on his face as he patiently waited for a customer, enthusiastic beyond belief, only to serve his lone customer with instant coffee.

" _Chica_ …" Antonio said pitifully as he turned to look at his friend with sorrowful eyes. "You laugh at me, too?"

Amidst her laughter, she did her best to reply, "N-no, Toni – hahaha! I'm not laughing at you." Maria wiped the tears from her eyes and gained her composure. "I was laughing because I could actually see that happening. It's kind of endearing."

At the last comment, Romano gave her an incredulous look. He found it weird that she found the Spaniard's little quirk endearing.

"R-really, _chica?_ " asked Spain.

Before Maria could reply, Lovino intervened with a scoff.

"She is just being polite, Spain."

"Why don't you shut up, Romano!"

"You're still using your king's quote to Chavez? I thought you would have gotten over that."

Maria looked from one brunet to the other as they argued back and forth. Normally, she would have felt awkward, but their argument was so petty that she only found it hilarious. Before she could try to chime in, she felt her phone vibrate. It was only then that she remembered the numerous miscalls that she had.

She quickly took her phone out of her bag and answered. She wanted to take the phone call outside, but she didn't want to interrupt the two friends. She turned towards the windows; her back facing the two. She cupped a hand over her mouth and phone so the other person on the line could hear her better, "Hello?"

" _Maria? Oh thank God, you answered._ "

"Oh, hey. I'm sorry about that. I was at the movies with my friends," Maria replied to Luke. She paused for a moment as she heard a commotion in the background. She couldn't really discern what they were saying, but it didn't sound good. Her anxiety spiked, and her voice sounded hesitant, "Luke?"

Luke didn't answer. She heard him bark orders for others to leave the area. Little by little, she pieced together that he was quickly arranging some sort of evacuation.

"Hello?!" Maria raised her voice, hoping to gain her friend's attention.

At the sound of her panicked voice, the two countries immediately ceased their banter and listened in. They saw her eyes flick through the different scenarios that ran in her head. Her mouth quivered as her breathing became ragged in panic. Antonio tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder, silently telling her that he was there to support her.

She heard the commotion from the other end getting louder and louder. It was only when she heard it that it all made sense. It was the one word that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

_Fire…_

* * *

What once was a beautiful quaint church, now reduced to a pile of black soot and rubble. Maria sat on what was left of the front porch steps as she stared into the distance. Her eyes were red. She didn't want to cry. She refused to break down in front of everyone when their spirits were already low as it was.

It all happened so quickly.

An hour or so ago, she was having fun with the brothers at the café. When the phone call ended, she quickly stashed her phone inside her bag and stood up from her seat. Her panicked voice swiftly broke the brothers bantering, but her hurried actions made them worry more. Antonio spoke and asked her if anything was the matter.

She didn't realise it until both countries looked at her in shock. Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried her best to be coherent. Unfortunately, she could only give a broken reply. Antonio quickly took her in his arms to comfort her, while Lovino paid the check for their table.

The Spaniard knew she was in no state to drive, so he gently took the keys from her shaking hands. Both brothers insisted that they came along, and Maria was in no state to argue either. Antonio drove them to the church without consulting her for directions, having visited the place numerous times.

Upon their arrival, they were met with a grim sight. The church and the surrounding buildings were caught on fire. The three of them did not hesitate to assist the victims and authorities. Romano assisted in herding the children to a safer area. Antonio assisted the firefighters, to Maria's surprise, he apparently had a lot of experience in dealing with these types of accidents. Of course, as an older nation, he had his fair share of experience with war and dangerous events. Maria assisted the paramedics as much as she could.

After what felt like an hour, some of the fires were finally extinguished, but the church and many of the other surrounding buildings were completely burnt down. The church was well kept despite its age, but no matter how well maintained it was, it was no match to the roaring flames.

She felt her heart sink at the thought. The church held so many precious memories for her. Seeing it reduced to ashes was painful, and she had to constantly remind herself that at least no one perished in the flames.

Romano was on his phone; trying to contact Britain to let him know of what happened. Unfortunately, it was fruitless, and it led to Romano swearing under his breath in frustration. Unbeknownst to him, Iggy was too drunk to take notice of his phone's constant ringing. Francis also left him after tucking him to bed with water and some aspirins on the bedside table. After a while of fruitless endeavour, he decided to contact Iggy's assistant instead, or anyone that could possibly know where he was.

Meanwhile, Antonio spoke with Pastor Liam in the charred backyard of the church. His eyes flitted towards Maria now and then, growing worried with every look. When Antonio's gaze lingered, Pastor Liam strained his head to the direction that caught the country's interest. When he realised that the Spaniard's worried look was directed at Maria, he smiled softly with sadness.

"Maria is taking it pretty hard."

It was only when Liam spoke about her that Antonio realised that he was staring. Mostly feeling unapologetic about it, he paid no mind to the rudeness of his behaviour; spacing out in the middle of a discussion. The Spaniard acknowledged his statement, however.

"It would seem like it."

Silence lingered, but for a moment, until Pastor Liam spoke again. "You know, she wasn't as active in church back then."

Antonio raised a curious eyebrow. As far as he knew, Maria spent a lot of her free time at the church. When she wasn't working, she would be there practising or helping. Antonio couldn't imagine that his friend wasn't as devout back then.

" _Que_?"

Pastor Liam chuckled, "Yes, I know. Unbelievable, right? It was her nana that encouraged her to attend more often. Even though Nana Consuela was Catholic, she respected Maria's family's beliefs and took her here every Sunday."

Antonio remembered that her parents were in Belfast, while she stayed here in London. He didn't know that she had a nana.

"Nana?" Antonio kind of felt illiterate; replying to the man with a single word twice.

Pastor Liam didn't mind, though. He explained, "Oh, she didn't tell you? Her parents were always too busy working overseas most of the time. Her nana practically raised her. When she obtained a job relative to her previous degree, Nana Consuela got ill due to her age. Maria contacted her Consuela's family, and her parents even prepared for her travel expenses to get her home. Consuela was such a good woman. She didn't want to leave Maria alone. After all, she treated Maria as if she was her own daughter."

" _Was?_ " Antonio thought to himself. "Where's Nana Consuela now?"

Pastor Liam's face dropped before he replied, "She… she passed away soon after her family arrived. Maria's family didn't want Consuela to go back to Spain by herself, so they got Consuela's family to come to London. We held the procession here at the church." Liam's eyes turned to the rubble before him. "- or what is left of the church. Consuela's family took her ashes back home, and Maria continued to be active in church. I'm sure she did that mostly to commemorate the lessons and the memories she had of her nana. Now that the church is gone…"

"… it's almost like she lost a big part of her memories of Nana Consuela," Antonio softly whispered; enough for Pastor Liam to hear.

"This place is merely a building made of stone and wood. It can be rebuilt, my son," Pastor Liam said as he placed a comforting hand on Antonio's shoulder. "A church is built upon the love of God and His children. Our body is the Holy Spirit's temple, and we can always find a place of worship within us. We don't need a building to worship God. We can do it anywhere so long as we are all together."

Pastor Liam gave Antonio another squeeze. "I get a strong sense that you would be able to console her better than I could. Could you please talk to her, my son?"

Antonio gave the pastor a soft smile and replied, "You don't need to ask that of me, father."

Pastor Liam pulled his hand back as he smiled, "Thank you."

With that, Antonio walked towards Maria, her back to him. She heard someone approach, but she didn't care to look back as she was lost in thought. He sat beside her, gave her one quick look, then turned to look ahead at nothing in particular.

He waited to see if she would say something, but a few seconds passed and not even a sigh escaped her lips. He wasn't sure what to do. He had to admit that he didn't have much experience in consoling a mortal, let alone one that he considered a friend. He tried to remember how he consoled his female colonies centuries ago. He remembered that most of them were little children at the time, so it was not that hard to placate them. When they got older, they refused to show him weakness because they sought independence from him. That saved him from having to try.

He couldn't really console Maria the way he did with Francis and Gilbert. Handing her a beer and a willing woman to bed with, was most certainly not appropriate. He then thought about how he consoled Romano when the Italian used to cry and whine all day. A soft stroke on the head or the back calmed Romano down a lot. She wasn't a child, though. So he thought of the next best thing.

Antonio slowly placed an arm around Maria's shoulders. He could feel her tense up at the contact, but she soon relaxed when it occurred to her that Antonio was the one soothing her. He gently rubbed her left shoulder, soothing her more. Maria may have become friends with Antonio, but she didn't want to show him how vulnerable she was at that moment.

Since Nana Consuela's passing, she became independent rather quickly; especially emotionally. As of now, she knew she needed a shoulder to cry on. She needed someone to console her and help her carry the burden. Even if it was for just a little bit.

She placed her right on Antonio's left hand; the one that rubbed her shoulder. He took this as an opportunity to speak up, "It will be alright, Maria."

She could feel the fresh tears in her eyes. She fought hard to not let them fall.

"I'm here for you,"

With that, Maria finally broke down. The way he said it was so genuine, she could hear it in his voice. She could feel his genuine concern and how he meant every word. Her body had a mind of its own and it refused to let her contain her sadness.

Antonio pulled her closer to him as he let her cry on his chest and rest her forehead on the crook of his neck. With both arms now around her, his other hand stroke her long ebony hair to calm her down. His arms firmly secured her in place as he spoke words of comfort. She placed her hands around his waist as she sobbed.

They stayed like that for a while. Nobody bothered them. Even when her breathing finally became even, he didn't stop stroking her hair or holding her in place.

He felt like he lied to himself. He knew how to console a woman in more ways than one. That was the basic truth of it. What he did not know was how to console a woman whom he genuinely cared for. He normally worked the charm by telling them what they wanted to hear. Once they have gotten over whatever they were crying about, they seek him out – craving the Spaniard's allure and his honeyed, yet empty words. It was out of his selfish needs that he did so, not out of the goodness of his heart. Of course, it always led to him bedding them, but it didn't always end well after that.

It was only natural that they developed feelings for him. It was also only natural of him to reject them after the deed was done. Of course, he never harboured the same feelings back. They would cry tears of anger, swear at him, then proceed to throw things around – most were the innocent ornaments around his house. He learnt his lesson to never put anything of historical and monetary value at the foyer of his house, unless they're bolted in place – lest he wished them to be thrown at him out of spite in future.

He remembered the old saying, _"Heav'n has no rage like love to hatred turn'd. Nor hell a fury, like a woman scorn'd._ "

Maria was different, though. He reminded himself. _This_ was different. She was his friend, and he needed to be there for her in her time of need. He pulled away just a little, and looked down to look at her face. She may have stopped crying, but her face did not betray the pain she felt.

"Thank you," Maria said with a voice so hoarse.

"Of course. There was no way I would leave you like that,"

"N-no," Maria said as she shook her head. She pulled away completely with her hands now folded on her lap. "I mean, not just for coming with me, but for everything. You and Romano helped out a lot more than I could ask for. You also didn't have to put yourself in peril, but you did."

Her eyes travelled down to his cheek where a black mark of soot stained his handsome sun-tanned face. Without thinking, she took her handkerchief and gently wiped the stain with a gentle smile on her face.

Antonio was slightly taken aback; his green eyes widened. It was such a tender gesture that he couldn't help but blush. He didn't look away from her, though. He let her continue as he secretly enjoyed the attention.

"Thank you," she said once again. "You are truly a good man."

He felt his face get warmer despite the cold winter weather. Though the embers have long been extinguished and danger was no longer present, he felt his heart skip a beat. It was both wonderful and scary. So, he paid it no mind.

"Oh Maria, you are too kind."

"I mean it, Antonio."

There it was again – as soon as she said his name.

The Spaniard paid it no mind, once again, believing it to be the after effects of the adrenaline from before. He smiled in her direction and replied, "I know, _mi dulzura_. I know."

She gave him a bigger smile in return, only for it to falter once again. Her eyes looked back to the ground, then up towards the group of children across the street. Their faces were marred with soot, and some had a part of their hair and clothing singed. Antonio followed her gaze, and his smile also disappeared.

"The children…" Maria said as her voice trailed off. "Where will they go?"

"I overheard the police. They said they will be taking the children to a shelter nearby."

Maria frowned. "No child should be spending Christmas like that. Not only do they not have a family of their own, the place they once called home is now reduced to ashes. We were supposed to surprise them with gifts from the donations in church, but…" Maria looked back towards the burnt down church, and Antonio's gaze also followed. "… even that has gone up in flames."

Antonio gazed at the sight behind him. There really was nothing worth foraging. The church will have to be completely rebuilt again, and they will have to find a temporary place to conduct the mass.

Then, it hit him. Antonio remembered the conversation he just had with Pastor Liam. His mind went into overdrive, and he felt a shot of adrenaline fuelling his excitement. He may just have the means to make his idea work.

" _Mi dulce,_ I think I have an idea."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER:**

* * *

Author's note: Ok, I have to cut it there. I was gonna type some more, but I actually had to keep cutting it down before you guys get too bored to read. :P I know words are cheap, but I actually have finished planning this whole series. I have a document that has the storyline I want each and every chapter to have.

OOOOOHHHH I cannot wait to get to the next part. I hope you are looking forward to it. My sincerest apologies for making you guys wait so darn long. I hope this was worth the wait. 13K+ words in this darn document! I also like to think that my writing has significantly improved from before. I hope you like it!


End file.
